The real deal
by Syrenmoon
Summary: World famous movie star Edward Cullen is lost when he meets a mysterious girl he can't stop thinking about, Edwards POV, originally meant as a one shot, but it was too long, so its been split into short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little something that I spent a happy night dreaming recently, thought I'd share it, fairly short chapters that I will try and post often.**

_**The real deal**_

**"I'd Do Anything"**

Another day is going by  
>I'm thinking about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<p>

And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<p>

This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand<p>

I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know<br>I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
>Dreaming of dropping out of school<br>And leave this place  
>To never come back<p>

So now maybe after all these years  
>If you miss me have no fear<br>I'll be here  
>I'll be waiting<p>

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
>And I just can't let you leave me once again<br>(Simple Plan) 

Edward's POV.

I was completely drained as I collapsed on to the bed in my hotel room, but at least I was back in London, the flight from LA had been long and boring and the press were all over me as always, which was why I was staying in a hotel and not with my parents, but as much as I hated that part of my life I was a world famous movie star and it came with the territory, I could already see the headlines of tomorrow's tabloids, 'Cullen back in London to see his not so secret girlfriend, Denali.' It was ridiculous of course, okay we had great chemistry on the set, and we had become great friends working together really well, Tanya was very beautiful and amazingly talented, we had even tried to get closer but honestly it was like kissing my sister or something.

I was still on LA time so I woke up much too early, so as I was still in training for an up and coming role where I needed more muscle than my last role, I figured I'd head down to the hotel gym before the rest of the country woke up. The gym was attached to a ballroom and the doors were open enough to see light coming from inside and I could hear the loud music clearly coming from inside, so as the gym was otherwise empty I looked around the door to see who else was up so early, there inside was a blur doing somersaults across the room at the speed of the rock music, but the grace and flow of her movements held me captivated, the music slowed and she set off running, I almost called out to stop her, at that speed she was going to slam straight into the wall, but she didn't she actually ran up the wall and several paces across the ceiling before gravity took over, and she flipped over and landed on her feet like an agile cat, she paused for just a second before she started to do back flips across the room again.

I stood mesmerized by this amazing gymnast, or acrobat, what ever she was she was obviously extremely good at what she did and she was well fit. When the song finished she walked over to the sound system and removed her Ipod, I was still staring when she pulled off her T-shirt and wiped the sweat from her face and neck, the tiny white vest top she was wearing had 'If found please return to owner' written on the back, she turned and walked towards me, as she approached I could see just how fit she was, and wow, she was stunning, no make up, sweaty and so hot, damn she made my dick wake up, she was beautiful, she pulled a pin from her hair and a long rich chocolate ponytail fell down her back, she was tiny too, about a foot shorter than me.

"Hi." I said as she passed me, trying hard not to look at me, while the smile she was fighting back led me to believe that she recognised me, who am I kidding, I'm Edward Cullen everyone on the planet knew who I was.

"Hi." she replied shyly, she was extremely shy, too shy for me, but damn such a nice body.

"That was one hell of a work out." I said, she smiled and bit on her pouty bottom lip, I bit back a groan at the sight, what I wouldn't give to bite down on that lip, then I saw the writing on the front of her top. 'Property of Anthony Masen.' the character I was most famous for playing. "Nice top." I commented, she looked down and her eyes widened, her lip was turning white she was biting down so hard and she blushed bright red. "Does that refer to the top or the person inside it?" I asked.

She looked up at me from under long dark lashes, the sight making my cock throb.

"Possibly both." she said only slightly louder than a whisper, then bit her lip again.

"Good to know, cos I happen to know the guy that owns that top, and I'm positive he'd want you back as soon as possible, so as a friend I really owe it to him to return you." I said.

That lip biting and blush made her look adorable, but that gorgeous face with the droplets of sweat running down her flawless skin had my cock straining against my sweatpants, I could imagine our combined bodies writhing and sweating together in the throws of passion. Throws of passion..? who the fuck says that? Damn, I read far to much... she's walking away, say something idiot, my subconscious yelled at me.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" I suggested, it was the first intelligent, or not so intelligent thing to come into my head that wasn't crude. She smirked, turned and walked towards the gym exit, I watched her go and that ass was perfect, watching it move with the sway of her hips left me so hard that I could barely walk right let alone work out, so I gave up and went back to my room.

**A/N let me know what you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N super short chapter.**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter two.

I went straight into the shower, and with more soap than was really necessary I stroked myself as I imagined holding onto those hips and watching myself as I slammed my cock into her hard and fast, those yoga pants left little to the imagination and I had a more than active imagination, it didn't take me long before I was coming harder than I had in a very long time. I finished washing up and got dressed, after a light breakfast of toast and orange juice I was joined by Emmett McCarty my body guard, and we headed out for an pre-organised meeting with Tanya to fuel the media suspicions about our relationship, she'd been in London filming for months, and the media were pre empting our getting together, well it always gave us a good laugh as long as the studio paid us to keep up the charade we were okay with it, neither of us were dating, not that we had the time, so it didn't give us a cause for concern as we were such great friends, as long as we had the get out clause, if either of us met someone and it was the real deal, love and all that shit, then we could walk away no strings.

When I arrived at the not so secret location Tanya ran to me and jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek, the not so well hidden cameras were flashing like crazy.

"My man has come home at last." Tanya said laughing, before I carried her out of sight of the pappz, we then spent the next few hours catching up and playing on her PS3.

Later when I returned to the hotel with Emmett, we were waiting for the lift when we were suddenly surrounded by fans, Emmett did his best to shield me but suddenly the elevator doors opened and I was pulled backwards into it, the tiny form of my acrobat girl with her long chocolate ponytail pushed Emmett in after me and stood preventing anyone from following us until the doors closed.

"Who the fuck was that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but I'd sure as hell like to find out." I said.

"That makes two of us, that strong little thing moved me like I was light as a feather." he said, which was funny coming from Emmett and his massive frame, the last thing anyone would think to describe Emmett as would be light as a feather.

**A/N let me know what you think, should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The real deal**_

Chapter three.

The next day my head was still filled with thoughts of my acrobat girl, and the way that shy little thing had saved my ass, as a distraction I text my sister, I was hoping to get away from the fans and media and meet her for lunch. Emmett went out of the front of the hotel and waited with a car, whilst I slipped out the back of the hotel undetected to another car.

I met my sister Rose and we caught up after not seeing her for months, it was good to see her but sadly as she was working our time together was short and she had to get back to work. I still had a half hour to wait before the car was due to pick me back up, so I put on my beanie and dark sunglasses and headed out into the relatively quiet back streets of London. Unfortunately I must have been spotted earlier as a horde of fans were waiting outside. I just set off running in the opposite direction, the second I rounded the street corner I ran straight into someone. I looked down apologising and found myself looking into the eyes of my acrobat girl, assessing the situation in less than a second she pulled off my beanie and glasses, put her baseball cap on my head and threw her leather jacket around my shoulders.

"Trust me... I'm English." she said with a cheeky wink and she pushed me into the boarded up doorway beside us, she reached up and put her arms around my neck, "Now act your socks off and make like you are enjoying yourself." she said pulling my face towards her and kissing me hard on the lips, 'Fuck' this was hot and she tasted of chocolate, march mallow and Turkish delight.

There was no way that I couldn't look like I was enjoying myself, this kiss was hot, steamy, I want to have your babies passion, she pulled me even closer and I reached down grabbing her ass and pulling her up to me, she moaned into my mouth and fuck I was rock hard, I pulled her flush against me and she wrapped her legs around me. I had a vague feeling of being surrounded by people but I couldn't spare any of my attention to it, I stroked my tongue over that pouty bottom lip of hers begging her to allow me access into her delicious mouth, the second I felt her lips part I thrust my tongue inside, she met me eagerly, and she tasted so damn good, I just wanted to devour her, I held her tighter feeling her breasts pressing against me, I could feel her hardened nipples through our combined clothes, and I would have done anything, given everything to have been naked with her like this.

She felt so good, I pressed her back against the wall to hold her up so that I could free my hand and slip it under her shirt, her skin was silky smooth. I had kissed some of the most beautiful and talented actresses in the world, but none of them could compare to this, I was completely lost in this girl, I could feel the heat from between her legs and I could not stop myself from thrusting my hips in that direction.

"So damn good." I murmured against her lips, and I swear she whimpered.

I don't know how long we stayed there, I was far too lost in her to care, but eventually she broke the kiss, and begrudgingly I loosened my grip on her and stood her back on her feet.

"I'm pretty sure your fan club is long gone." she said before removing her jacket and cap and handing me back my glasses and beany, she wave over a taxi and seconds later she was pushing me inside it and telling the driver which hotel, I thought she would get in too, but before I could make myself form any words the door was closed and she was disappearing from my view.

I was not even sure how I made it back to my room, but I found myself breathing in my T-shirt because it smelled of her, I had no name, no idea if I'd ever see her again and the idea of that made me feel crazy and depressed, I had to find her, I hoped that she was still staying at this hotel, I had to know who she was, I'd never wanted someone as much as I wanted her, I couldn't even face showering, I didn't want to wash away the last trace of her, I could still taste her on my lips.

Apparently my publicist Alice Brandon was discussing my schedule for tomorrow but I don't think I heard one word she said. "Edward, have you heard a single word I've said?" she said, to be perfectly honest I barely realised I had a phone in my hand.

"Hmm."

"Edward!" Alice shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Your schedule... oh never mind, I'll text you the time and location, just make sure you get there on time." she shouted. "And call me when you're done, maybe then you can tell me what has you so distracted.

"Sure." I said and ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N another short short chapter.**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter four.

With the address Alice had text me I set off early to the hotel just down the street, it was mainly a photo shoot, with an interview for another magazine, the second I stepped through the lobby door and into the street I was completely accosted by photographers, Emmett and I were literally cornered, I was pinned to the wall as Emmett tried to keep me covered and punched a few of them at the same time, but we were surrounded and blinded by flash bulbs, I didn't see it coming but I certainly heard it.

"Fuck! I think I'm in love." Emmett muttered, causing me to look up.

The vision of my every thought was walking towards me through the crowd, throwing people aside with ease, she grabbed the wrist of a photographer who had his camera in my face and he fell to his knees in pain, it didn't even look like she had any pressure on him at all. She had his hand wrapped around his back and face down on the floor, his camera was next to his face with the memory card removed, in seconds.

"Who's next?" she growled, and the others started to back off. Grabbing Emmett and I by the arm, she pulled us to an awaiting car, "Where to?" she asked pushing me into the car. Emmett gave her the name of the hotel and after getting into the car with me, we both watched as she climbed into the front passenger side and the car pulled away.

"Okay, Miss... Thank you, that's twice now that you've save my ass." Emmett said.

"Three times actually, and please tell me who you are." I asked.

"I'm Anon Amos." she said with a smirk.

"Anonymous really? please tell me who you are?" I practically begged.

"Honestly... you can google it." she said watching the street as we pulled up to the hotel.

"I am going to be here for a while, so I can take care of him and see him back to the hotel if you'd like?" she said to Emmett, Emmett grinned hugely at her before turning to me, I nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically, "Tyler can take you back to the hotel." she told him. She said something to Tyler the driver but I couldn't hear her, she got out of the car and opened the door to me.

We walked into the hotel together, I couldn't stop looking at her, she kept her eyes everywhere but on me, "What room are you going to?" she asked.

"1918." I said, she laughed and walked to the lifts.

"Something funny?" I asked, completely intrigued.

"It's just that that is the room I'm heading for too." she said finally meeting my gaze and she was wearing a shy smile, she was a walking contradiction, so shy one minute and hell cat the next, it was mind boggling.

"You are going to the magazine for an interview?" I asked.

"Something like that." she said.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I already told you, did you forget me so easily." she pouted, and I actually growled, I fucking growled at her, she grinned in response and looked away, I pulled out my Iphone and googled Anon Amos.

"Oh, you're an author?" I asked, though there were no pictures anywhere, but she had written several books on fiction. "That doesn't explain the ninja moves." I said.

She giggled, "Guardian angel to the stars is just my Saturday job." she joked.

"You are more than welcome to be my guardian angel any time you like, in fact I'd love to hire you." I said with all honesty, I wanted to hire her.

The lift doors opened and we walked side by side to the room, I knocked. We were met by a rep, she was sickly sweet and tried eye fucking me, but I was too busy keeping my eyes on the girl at my side, trying to work out just how old she was, I was guessing late teens, again she wore no make up, she really didn't need to, she was naturally beautiful.

"Edward, welcome... please come inside," the tall blond rep said then she turned to look at Anon, and I swear the cow actually sneered at her, "And you are?" she asked in a very derisive tone.

"I'm Anon." she answered sweetly.

"Oh? Well, I'm Kate." I heard her say, but I just didn't want to listen to her, I didn't like her attitude towards the beautiful girl at my side.

I was moved to a room on my own in the suite where someone attempted to get my hair under control, and I just wanted to know where Anon was, I kept searching through google for pictures, but there were none, not even on her books, I went to amazon and downloaded an ebook of her first book which I was surprised to find was in preproduction to being made into a film, the IMDb had the film with little information, stars still yet to be confirmed, but it was to be directed by Hollywood best known actor Aro Volturi, his first attempt at directing, one glimpse at Anon and he probably would have done anything for her, I sure as hell would, but he wasn't acting in it, maybe it was for a younger role, maybe I should look into it. 

**A/N Hopefully more later today...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Much longer chapter and very lemony!**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter five.

Finally I went into the main area of the suite only to see the photographer working on non other than Actor/singer Jasper Whitlock, apparently this was for the cover of his latest CD, not surprising, but the fact that he was being photographed with Anon. I glanced at the big screen TV playing in the background, it was Whitlock's video, and there she was on the screen, though her face was partly covered, dressed not surprisingly as a ninja, and kicking ass, I could see that it was Anon. I'd know those eyes anywhere, damn this girl was so full of surprises, I never knew where she was going to go next, she was astonishing.

Once the photographer was done, Anon was taken off somewhere else, but not before we shared a moment when our eyes met across the room, I was feeling almost feverish, my entire body ached to be near her, to touch her. After I was done there seemed to be a problem with one of the models not turning up, I was intrigued to know what was going on, but only because it involved Anon, I wanted to know what was happening. Apparently the photographer was supposed to be shooting the cover for Anon's latest novel, but the model had not shown up.

"Can I help?" I offered.

Anon's eyes lit up, "That depends... I need someone to stand in the shadows and hold a glass up for me, why? are you offering? because I think your services are a little out of my budget." she said.

"I'd like to help, its the least I can do for you." I said, especially if no one would see more than me in shadow, "it would be my pleasure to help, how do you need me to be dressed?" I asked.

"Just leather trousers, no shirt, if that's okay?" she asked.

"And what will you be wearing?" I asked unable to bite back my smile, please say topless, please say topless.

"I'll just be wearing a bed sheet." she said reading my face and smirking.

"Really? Sure I think I can manage that for you." I said. And I was walked backwards to my dressing room, I couldn't look away from her. There was some strong pull I felt to her, and I would swear that she felt it too.

I had worn leather trousers before, but being photographed shirtless was not normal for me and I was grateful that I had been working out so much lately, I actually had a body I was proud of, defined abs and pecks, I looked good. I was taken back out to a changed room, with black curtains, I stood back from the curtains in shadow whilst the lighting was altered. Then Anon entered the room, she had a bed sheet artfully draped around her tiny frame. Her long wavy chocolate hair flowing loosely over her shoulders and down her back, she was beyond beautiful, I was handed an ornate glass and metal chalice with some sort of red liquid in, it looked more like blood than anything, I held it out towards Anon who stood in the bright light of the fake window, she looked luminous, she looked up at me shyly.

"Perfect, now hold that pose." the photographer said as he started to click his camera like crazy.

After staring into her eyes and forgetting completely what was going on around me, we both moved into shadow for a back cover shot of her in my arms, the sheet she was wearing was pulled looser and draped over her hips so I now stood in shadow with this gorgeous creature practically naked and pressed up against me. My arms holding her tight to me, I could feel every inch of her, her breasts naked and pressed against my bare chest, I tried to think of nothing but fat ugly dinner ladies, but it didn't help. I was looking down on her and I was getting harder by the second, I felt bad about it, she was pressed against me, and I felt her body tense when she noticed, how could she not I was rock hard in tight leather trousers, it would be impossible to miss. Yes I felt bad but it didn't stop my cock from throbbing against her hip, I felt her gasped rather than heard it, but then everything changed, I felt her nipples harden against my chest, I could feel her heart beat in her chest speed up and her breathing increased, she was getting turned on too.

Her reaction made me grow impossibly harder, we stared into each others eyes and the air between us became charged with static electricity, I was a mess I could feel my fingers digging into her flesh, my hips moving slowly, rubbing my cock against her, she licked her lips, and breathed heavily through parted lips, fuck, I had to have her, and I had to have her now. Once the shoot ended we were handed a robe each, I slipped mine on them wrapped it around us both, lifting Anon up and carrying her off to the dressing room. The second I closed the door behind us and we were alone I slammed her back against the door and covered her lips with mine, wanting and needy, I groaned in pleasure as she opened her mouth to me and attacked my tongue with her own.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." I admitted to her.

"Then what's stopping you?" she asked.

I moaned loudly, I couldn't believe she was going to allow me to take her, I wanted her so badly, "I don't have a condom." I said, "I'm clean, but..."

"I'm on the pill, and I'm...er.. clean." she said, and even before she had finished her sentence I was undoing the buttons on my trousers, I pushed them down as she sucked and kissed along my collarbone, I pushed her hard into the door. Fisting my cock in one hand I slid the fingers of my other hand into her pulsing wet folds, she whimpered as I teased her clit. I slid one finger inside her, fuck she was tight, I added another finger, trying to stretch her to allow room for my cock, my finest appendage, I was big and proud of it, but this girl was going to feel me, she was the tightest pussy I'd ever had the pleasure of, she rocked her hips against the thrust of my fingers. I could feel her tightening around me, her head fell back as she came undone to the ministrations of my fingers, I didn't wait for her to come back down, I slowly pushed into her as she came, fuck yeah... so damn good it was almost painful, I met some resistance as she tensed, unused to my size.

"Relax, baby." I cooed as I kissed my way up her throat. I thrust harder I was still only half way in, and she cried out. "Shhhh, baby, I'm sorry." I said before I covered her mouth with mine, and eased in a little further with each thrust until I was completely buried inside of her. I'd never gone bare back before, being who I was, it was more than my career was worth to get some girl pregnant, but I wanted this girl so badly, she was driving me insane, and she felt so good that I could hardly control myself. I was not going to last long, I could feel my legs shaking as I thrust my hips. I pulled the last of the sheet away from her body and holding her voluptuous arse in my hands I leaned back so I could watch myself slide in and out of that tight pussy, so fucking exquisite, so perfect, the sight was too much and I was coming before I knew it, blinding me, weakening me, I dropped to my knees and fell into her as we both panted, I hadn't had time to make her come again, but I'd make up for that, I'd have her again... tonight... in my room.

I helped her to her feet, she kissed my cheek and then grabbed my discarded robe, "I'd better go and get dressed before Tylor arrives." she said, and with that she was out of the door before I could say another word.

I looked down at myself, my cock flaccid and sated for now as I expected, but the blood I did not expect, she couldn't have been a virgin... could she? She was extremely tight, and she did cry out in pain, maybe... maybe not, it could have been her period, she could have started suddenly and that's why she had left so abruptly. I resigned myself to asking her when we got back at the hotel, she'd just this moment left and I felt lost, I missed her, one amazing but quick fuck and she totally owned me, though I certainly wasn't going to admit to that, I washed up in the bathroom and dressed before making my way back out into the suite to look for Anon, unfortunately all I found was Kate.

"Tylor is down in reception waiting for my Mr Cullen." Kate said, not making eye contact with me, maybe she had heard us earlier, well I hadn't been overly quite, but fuck did I care.

"Thanks, but I'll wait for Anon." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Cullen but Ms Amos has left already." Kate said, what the fuck? I didn't wait to say anything more to her I almost ran to the lifts to get to Tylor her driver, but she wasn't there, however Emmett was.

"Mr Cullen, if you are ready I can take you back to the hotel now." Tylor said.

"Where is Anon?" I asked him, not hiding my annoyance, Emmett looked at me questioningly but I shook my head at him.

"Miss Amos was running late for an appointment so took a cab, she wanted to make sure you could get back to the hotel safely, so asked me to drive you." he answered.

"Would you at least let me know which room she is staying in so that I can thank her?" I asked.

"Unfortunately sir I am unable to give out that information, you understand." he said, I did understand, but I didn't like it.

Back at the hotel I called room service and asked them to send a bouquet of roses to Miss Amos's room, and the not so helpful member of staff informed me that Miss Amos had checked out this morning. I was fucking gutted, she knew she was leaving before I'd fucked her, she'd wanted it as much as I had, so why the hell had she run off like that? She was a private person I had got that, but fuck I felt sick, sick to my core that I might not see her again, I phoned Alice and told her about the shoot, well not everything, then I asked her to check out the film of Anon's book, I was desperate for a role in that movie, she wanted to know why but I told her I'd tell her later, I went to bed early and got out my iphone to read Anon's book that I had bought earlier.

I didn't expect that any news about the fireworks of our meeting would find its way into the press, though I found myself a little disappointed when it didn't, it at least would say she had thought about me, but I heard nothing, no sign of her anywhere, I even subscribed to websites about her, but nothing, I did eventually after several months find out that Jasper Whitlock got the lead role in the film, fucker, like I needed another reason to hate him. I watched eagerly for any information I could on her but it was never there, I'd never met anyone so hard to find, I was too busy with my own commitments to go and find her when they were filming her movie, and then I had no idea how much involvement she'd have. I had read, and reread her first book and the second when it was released, the pictures of us together on the cover a reminder of what I had lost, and that's how it felt... like I had lost her, when in truth I never really had her. 

**A/N Hopefully more soon... Do you like it? let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Last one for today!**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter six.

It had been about fifteen months since I had last seen her, and I was a nightmare to everyone around me I had not managed forget about her at all, she consumed me. I had insisted on being in London for the premier of her movie, convinced she'd be there, I was taking my mother and sister along with Alice, they all loved Anon's books. The closer the time came to leave I started to get nervous, what if she didn't want to see me, or possibly worse what if she didn't remember us meeting. I walked quickly down the red carpet, avoiding camera's and interviews where I could, smiling and laughing when I was asked about my girlfriend, when all I could think about was Anon. I stood inside the theatre and watched on the TV screens inside as yet another limo pulled up and Whitlock got out, I was almost fuming, I scowled at the screen, my anger radiating from me when he lent into the car and took a hand, the hand that was followed by the most beautiful woman on the planet, she was beyond beautiful in her floor length red gown that flowed over her curves, my cock throbbed at the sight of her and my body ached, wanting her, and she was here... with him... when I wanted her to be mine.

Alice dragged me away and I stood in front of a promotional picture from the film, the unknown female star standing naked and beautiful under a waterfall, it was one of the most popular pictures on google, I'd seen it hundreds of times in my search for pictures of Anon, and yet looking at it now, I saw something familiar about it... almost like it was her, I had it bad... I was seeing her everywhere now.

"Okay buddy, tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Alice growled in my ear, her nails digging into my arm.

"Nothing, come on lets go find our seats." I said, and we all went in to wait for the film to start.

I sat in silence as the movie started, and in the opening scene my mouth fell open, it was her, my beautiful Anon, she was the leading lady in the film, from her book, I couldn't take my eyes off her, the role was that of a shy woman with no confidence, and she played it perfectly, she was the part. I hung on her every word, found myself saying her lines when she quoted the book, she was incredible, I didn't think it was possible that I could want her more, but now I was not the only one, she was now thrust into stardom, and I was one of millions who wanted her.

I went to the after party where everyone was raving about the incredible Isabella Swan, finally I knew her real name, me and every other fucker here, it was almost impossible to get near her, and she was hanging onto Whitlock like her life depended on it, but finally I got to her.

"Jasper." I said to Whitlock, "nice work."

"Thanks... you remember Isabella, don't you?" he said introducing her.

"Its a real pleasure to see you again... Isabella." I said taking her hand and not able to stop myself from kissing her knuckles, and instantly I could feel the static electricity build between us.

"Mr Cullen." she said squeezing my hand, and she smiled at me in such a way that I felt my heart clench.

"Actually Cullen, I need to go speak to some people, would you mind keeping Isabella safe from the vultures that are circling until I get back." Jasper asked.

"As long as Isabella is alright with it, then I'd be more than happy to." I said, she smiled at me and took my arm, even though I was still holding her other hand.

"Congratulations on the movie... you were wonderful." I told her.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

"I looked for you, you know." I whispered to her, feeling the hurt that I had felt when she ran out on me.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen and I was embarrassed." she whispered back.

"This really isn't the place for this conversation, please, please tell me where you are staying." I begged.

"The Berkeley." she said, smiling, like me she had gone back to the same hotel.

"Room number?" I asked.

She bit on her lip. "117, its the room I always stay in." she admitted.

"When we leave tonight, will you allow me to escort you back to your hotel room?" I asked, though I'm not sure if she could hear the desperation in my voice, still biting that lip she nodded. "Then may I also keep you company for the rest of the evening?"

That's when the pappz found us, "Edward, have you known Isabella long? Edward what does Tanya think of your friendship? Isabella will you be working with Edward again soon?"

What? What did he mean by that? I hadn't worked with her before, I'd remember that.

When we finally escaped to the car I finally got a chance to asked Isabella about that question that had been on my mind. "What did that guy mean when he asked if you'd be working with me again soon?" I asked, and instantly her teeth began to worry her lip. "Please tell me Isabella." I begged.

"Please, call me Bella," she said with a shy smile, then she sighed. "We have worked on the same film before."

"When, I'd remember you, if I had."

"Your role as Anthony Masen, I was one of Tanya's stunt doubles." she said.

"Stunt double? Well that made sense I guess. "In which movie, we've filmed two so far, and the next one starts filming next month." I said.

"Possibly all of them." she admitted shyly.

"I've been looking for you all this time, and you were on set and location all the time I was filming?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, she nodded, her expression guilty. "And you'll be back in Vancouver when we start filming next month?" I asked.

"On and off, I doubt you'll see me." she said.

"What if I want to see you?" I asked.

She sighed, "What about your relationship with your leading lady?" she asked.

"I don't have anything but a professional relationship with her, however I would very much like a personal relationship with her stunt double." I said staring straight into her eyes.

"We are most likely to be so busy filming for the next twelve months that we won't see each other at all." she said.

"I don't care if all I get is to hold you whilst I sleep at night." I admitted, making her whimper and almost melt in my arms, but we arrived at the hotel then and I quickly rushed us to her room, the looks she gave me in the hotel lift only made me want her all the more, I could see it in her eyes, she wanted me.

No sooner were we behind closed doors when she was wrapped around me and I had her pinned up against the door, but this time... this time I wanted to do it right, this time I'd take her to bed and make love to her all night long.

So that was exactly what I did, but this time I was prepared, I had a condom ready but I had no intention of using it yet, I wanted to kiss every part of her, but she seemed even more needy than I was. I don't know what I had expected but when she began to undress me it was the way that she looked at me, it was the sexiest, most lustful glare, I was close to exploding at the sight of her. the dress she wore was soon pooled on the floor next to my suit, and she stood before me in a red lace bra and panties, fuck she was hot. She pushed me backwards onto the bed and I was both shocked and excited as she removed my boxers, she crawled back up my body kissing me as she went until she reached my cock, she licked along my length from my balls to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head, and licking up the pre cum, and licking her lips before taking me into her mouth.

"Holy fuck, Bella, on god yes, just, like, that." I muttered between gasps as her head began to bob up and down and she sucked me hard, taking me deep, making me lose my mind, I could barely keep my eyes on her as I slid my fingers into her hair, trying to concentrate on not thrusting into her amazing mouth. I can't even remember the last time I had my cock in someone's mouth, but it sure as hell had never felt this good. "Bella." I warned, I was dangerously close to coming, and if she didn't stop I was going to cum down her throat, I tried somewhat half heartedly to push her off me, because I wanted nothing more than to cum in her mouth, she suck harder and I came hard, and she sucked me dry, she licked over me one more time, before I flipped her onto her back and ripped off her panties.

I made her orgasm twice with my tongue before I finally rolled on the condom and buried my cock inside her, I took my time, and made love to her the way she deserved, slowly, I came with her twice whilst I was inside of her before we fell to sleep completely sated, I held her tight in my arms, and before I knew it I felt movement and warmth, I opened my eyes to see Bella getting up.

"Hey were do you think you are sneaking off to at this hour?" I asked seeing as it was still dark.

"Go back to sleep," she said leaning over and kissing my cheek, I'm just going to the gym, then I'll be back for a shower before I have to head to the airport." she said.

"Airport? You're running out on me again?" I almost sulked.

"I have a premier in Paris tonight." she said.

"Fine," I said, "But stay here with me and I will give you a work out in the shower." I offered.

"That's a very tempting offer, but I do need to have the ability to walk down the red carpet tonight, which I certainly wont be doing if I try another round with that colossal cock of yours." she said grinning, I pulled her back down on top of me, and devoured her mouth before she could object.

By eight am I was back in my room freshly fucked and showered and Bella was on her way to the airport having promised me that I would see she next month in Vancouver, it was all I had to keep me going, that and the pictures on the internet from her other premiers around the globe. I was soon back in Vancouver doing the usual pre production shit and I was eagerly awaiting Bella's arrival, it was good to be back working with people I had become close friends with, but I missed Bella like crazy and one month in and she still wasn't on set, we had been in the mountains on location for a week before I finally caught sight of her, but it was another week before I got to talk to her, she was working almost 24/7 trying to get the big stunts done before she had to leave for another job in LA, in the end I only got to spend three nights with her, and we had both been too tired to do anything more than cuddle and before I knew it she was flying to LA and I'd be lucky if I saw her again in the next year, our schedules were so packed, it would most likely be the next sequel to this film before we'd be able to find time together, and that thought just made me utterly depressed.

I found myself getting annoyed with Bella, she didn't carry a mobile phone, she didn't give me any way of contacting her, I guess it was partly my fault, she probably saw us as nothing more than casual, I had done nothing to show her otherwise. I certainly hadn't told her how I felt about her, hadn't given her anything to say we were more than casual acquaintances, fuck buddies when we were in the same town. Yet I didn't want casual with her, I wanted to tell her that I spent every waking moment thinking about her, that sleeping with her meant everything to me, she meant everything to me, but I had been to shattered to even think straight the last time we had been together, and I had no way of contacting her now. 

**A/N Hopefully more tomorrow... Do you like it? let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First chapter for today!**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter seven.

Production for the next sequel had been held up for many different reasons and I knew that it was the only time I could possibly see Bella, I knew that she'd been hired again for this movie but she wouldn't be able to do it if things didn't get moving soon, if I thought things had been bad before, things went from bad to worse. It was a full ten months from the last time I'd seen her, until production started. In those ten months I had found out a few things about Bella, though as it was from the media it wasn't guaranteed to be true, but the photo's had confirmed it. She had two kids, though she did her best to keep them away from the media, some sightings of them were photographed, though she always had them covered by hats or something, I couldn't blame her from protecting them, but why had she not told me? There was no one named as the father but media speculation had named that Whitlock fucker, thinking about it, we had never actually discussed anything personal, I really knew nothing about her, but the idea of her being with someone else made me physically sick.

I was at an awards ceremony in LA, and I was waiting back stage for the call to introduce best actress, I made my pathetic speech then the announcer introduced the nominees, I swallowed hard when I heard the name Isabella Swan, and there she was on the big screen, she was here, fuck, please let her win, she was in with some pretty big names, but one couldn't always say which way these things would go, and besides Bella was an amazing actress.

On my queue I opened the envelope and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face when I saw the name, "And the award for best actress goes to... Isabella Swan for Confidence." I said clapping with everyone else, I almost ran down the steps to take her hand to help her up the steps, she looked more beautiful than ever, I kissed her cheeks and congratulated her, she said a few words then I took her hand and walk back stage with her. The moment we were free of the stage we were accosted by the media they tried to get her away from me but she clutched my hand tightly, the moment we got away from them I turned her to face me. "Congratulations." I said.

"Thank you."

"I am not letting you get away from me again Bella, I want to see more of you." I told her.

"That's not going to happen with our schedules, is it?" she said.

"I want to be with you every chance I get, Bella I want you to be my girlfriend." I told her. She bit down on her bottom lip, her expression worried, "Can you at least think about it?" I asked.

"Edward... I'd like that I really would... but..." she started to say, her expression pained. "My life is... complicated." she admitted.

"Is there someone else?" I asked, I'd been wanting to know the answer to that question since I first set eyes on her.

"No... no of course not... but, I have kids Edward, and every free moment I have I spend with them." she said.

"Please think about it Bella, could you at least discuss it with me, later at the hotel? You'll stay with me, tonight?" I begged her, our conversation whispered considering where we were. "Stay by my side for the rest of the night? Please Bella."

"I don't think they'll let me, I have to be back in my seat, I... I." she said as a woman came to take her back to her seat.

I lent down and whispered, "Promise me you wont leave here tonight without me, promise me, Bella." I begged, she kissed my cheek and nodded before walking away from me.

It was a painfully long two hours before I got to touch her again, I was glued to her side at the after party, and soon made excuses for us to leave. Back at the hotel, I finally got Bella alone, she was not staying at the same hotel, but I was past caring, I needed to hold her in my arms and if she'd allow it, I'd make love to her too.

"I need to be with you Bella, please be my girlfriend." I begged again, she'd reduced me to this, I had never needed anyone like I needed her.

"I... I have kids Edward." she said.

"And?" I asked.

"I don't come alone, I come as part of a package deal." she said.

"Bella, I.. I am in love with you, I am prepared to accept any part of your life that you are willing to share with me." I admitted, I had little to no involvement with kids apart from the occasional acting role, but for her I'd take her kids on too, I couldn't believe it, but I meant it, I'd do anything for her.

"Your in love with me?" she asked.

I pulled her into my arms, "I think I always have been." I admitted.

"And there's nothing between you and Tanya? Or anyone else?" she asked.

"Nothing at all, you are it for me." I assured her, and she melted into me, I scooped her up and carried her to my bed, I needed to make love to her and show her just what she meant to me.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." she whispered.

"What ever it is... it can wait, right now I need to make love to you." I told her.

"But..." she started but I captured her lips with mine to silence her as I unzipped her dress, and I spent the next few hours showing her how much I loved her.

I woke up early when I felt Bella pulling out of my arms, it was still dark outside, "No you don't, stay here with me." I said pulling her back against my chest.

"Edward, I need to get to my hotel so I can change and get to the gym, I promise I'll come back here after, I really need to talk to you about something important." she said.

"Fine, but you promise you'll come back?" I asked.

"I promise, now let me go." she said.

I pouted like a sulky child, not wanting to let her leave, "Okay, take my key card so you can get back in." I instructed.

"Okay." she said kissing me chastely on the lips before leaving.

I must have gone straight back to sleep, as the sun was shining through a gap in the curtains when I woke. I rolled over hoping to find Bella but instead I felt something weird and a paper, I opened my eyes just as the pain shot through my hand as I touched the thorn on the stem of a black rose, I frowned and picked the newspaper up from Bella's pillow, I let out a strangled cry when I saw the headline.

'Cullen and Denali finally reveal engagement plans.'

"Noooooooooo!" I shouted. 

**A/N Hopefully more later, I refuse to do any work day, just lots of writing :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N just a short one to keep you going !**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter eight.

I dived out of bed naked, my morning wood instantly deflated I grabbed my trousers and searched the pockets for my phone. I dialled Alice's number and screamed at her.

"Calm down Edward, its not that bad, we'll just have them print a retraction, it will be forgotten in a few days." she tried to say.

"Not that bad! NOT THAT BAD? Alice this is catastrophic, she left Alice, she saw the paper and left, what if I never see her again?" I actually sobbed into the phone.

"Who? Edward what are you talking about? what's going on?" she asked.

"I swear to god if I've lost her, I'll fucking quit acting." I screamed at her and ended the call.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door, "Let me the fuck in Edward." Emmett's voice boomed through the door, I paced to the door, I had at least put some boxers and sweatpants on. "What the fuck is going on Edward?" he shouted, just as my phone started ringing, it had been none stop since I called Alice but I'd ignored it, I threw the newspaper at Emmett. "And?" he asked, "They print shit like this all the time."

"Yeah, but who do you think left it in my room?" I asked him, he shrugged, "Who was here with me last night, the one person I want in my life, the one I was trying to convince to be my girlfriend." I pointed out, Emmett being the only one who knew about her.

"Oh Fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That's just it Emm, I woke up she was gone, she'd just left this on her pillow."

"Double fuck." he said, my phone rang again the same time there was another knock at the door.

Emmett opened the door and let Alice in, she glared at the ringing phone I held in my hand as I paced back and forth across the room, "You're supposed to answer it." Alice said dropping her phone from her ear. "Right Mister, I want to know everything, or I'm not helping you with shit." she said sitting on the sofa.

So I filled her in with what had happened with Bella from our first meeting right up until the newspaper fiasco. "Oh my god... you told her you were in love with her?" Alice gasped her hand over her heart.

"Yeah, but she's going to think it was all a lie after this." I said knocking the blasphemous paper off the table.

"Once the retraction is printed she'll see it was just a promotional stunt." she tried to say.

"Firstly, she hates the media, I doubt she'd read it, and secondly, for all I know she could have left the country already." I said, a sob escaping at the thought.

"You said she should be on set for your next film, well doesn't that start next week?" she asked.

"She's part of the stunt team Alice, I probably won't even see her." I said realising just how true and depressing that statement was.

She'd wanted to tell me something important but I'd brushed it off, just to sleep with her, and now I might never know what she wanted to tell me. "I have to get her back Alice." I told her, "You can tell the studio I want out of the Tanya thing, I don't care about the movie hype bullshit, I won't do that shit any more, I just want Bella." I said.

~0~

Alice proved to be my best ally, reminding me why I hired her, she had the retraction printed in every English newspaper in the world, on internet sites and on all the sites that were in favour of Tanward, the stupid name they called Tanya and I as a couple. The studio were not happy about ending their meal ticket that was our mock relationship, but Alice sorted everything. She even contacted Bella's agents to make sure that Bella heard the truth. But as good as that was to know, I still had no way of contacting her, I just had to wait and the time was dragging impossibly slowly and it was driving me crazy. 

**A/N Poor Edward, he's not having an easy time is he, hopefully more later :D**

Hope you like it, let me know your thoughts ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**The real deal**_

Chapter nine.

Filming started on the movie and because the book that it was based on was so long, this film was going to be split into two movies but they would be filmed back to back. Alice informed me that Bella was working on the film, but she was either avoiding me or she was on a different schedule than me or both. It was a full month before I finally saw her again, I practically stalked her all day until she finished for the day.

"Bella." I called to her as she was about to leave the set, she had spent the day being thrown against a wall, she looked so tired. She looked up when she heard her name, but her face when she saw me spoke volumes, an instant sweet smile spread across her face, it was a relief to see it, at least she was happy to see me. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I've had a really long day, I'm really tired and I really need to see my kids before they go to sleep." she said.

"Can... can I come with you, no strings, I'll wait until they're asleep, I just want the chance to talk." I said.

"No offense, but I don't want you anywhere near my kids." she said.

"Why?" I asked alarmed.

"Edward, since the media don't have your relationship with Tanya to write about they follow every woman you have said more than two words to, and as we have been seen together publicly several times they are following me constantly, I have to protect my kids from that." she said. "Not to mention the speculation that will start if we are seen together now."

"I need to talk to you Bella, how else am I going to make you see that I need you?" I asked.

"I can't do this Edward, I have to keep their lives as normal as I can." she said.

"Please Bella, I'll do anything, I be anything, unless, unless... is there someone else?" I wondered, unable to stop myself from voicing my concerns again.

"There has only ever been you, for me." she said, and my heart swelled.

"That's how I feel about you Bella, please give me a chance... please Bella." I begged placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Fine, but we're just talking." she said.

"That's all I'm asking for." I tried to assure her.

We made small talk as Tylor drove us back to the place Bella was staying at, I'd asked Emmett to drive in the other direction in the hope of drawing away any pappz that might be watching. Tylor took us to the back entrance to a small apartment building, apparently it was where most of the crew were staying, and I walked close by Bella's side as we walked into the building. I wanted desperately to hold her hand, but I knew I had to take it slowly this time, I couldn't lose her again, I don't think I would survive another heartache like that.

In the apartment she pointed to a sofa, "Make yourself comfortable, I shouldn't be too long." she said before disappearing down the hallway, I heard a door open and a squeal of 'mommy' and I have to admit I really felt a tug on my heart at the word, the sound echoed so I could only assume the kid was in the bathroom.

"Hey baby girl, how is my princess today?" I heard Bella say before the door closed, and I couldn't hear any more, I was shocked at myself, the odd feelings I had hearing Bella talking lovingly with her daughter, it was, I don't know how to describe it, but it made me love her even more than I already did, if that was possible.

I sat there listening to Bella moving around the apartment, talking to her kids for about half an hour before she came back in the room to me.

You could have put on the TV you know, you didn't have to sit here in the quiet." she said.

"Actually I was enjoying listening to you talk to your kids." I assured her, making her blush, so what are their names? I asked.

She bit on her lip and looked like she was trying to decide if she should tell me, "Do you mind if we don't discuss them, not yet, I mean, only I'd like to keep everything about them to myself, at least until I've decided if there can be an us, and if I can be sure that I can cope with the media hype if and when things come out." she said frowning, I assumed she meant the media following her with them when they find out we're together.

"Can I just ask one thing?" I asked, I needed to know this.

"You can ask I guess."

"Is their father still on the scene?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still in a relationship with the father of your children?" I asked and watched as horror crossed her face.

"I am not in a relationship of any kind with anyone." she said.

"Is it the same, I mean have they both got the same father?" I asked almost in a whisper, her reaction was instant.

"Are you accusing me of being a whore?" she hissed at me through her teeth.

"Oh fuck no Bella I'm sorry I, I just, I just wanted to know what my competition was like." I tried to assure her.

"You don't have any competition." she whispered so low I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear or not.

"Is. Is it Whitlock?" I asked and she laughed at me. "what?" I asked shocked by her reaction.

"Jasper is probably one of my closest friends and has never been more than that, plus he is the middle of breaking up with his awful girlfriend/ PA/manager, he has more than enough of his own problems, yet he still goes out of his way to be my support system when I need him." she said.

"So there's definitely no one else." I asked for conformation.

"No one else?"

"No one but me?" I asked.

"I said there wasn't didn't I? Besides, its not me with a history of being involved with other people." she pointed out.

"Good point, well aside from the fake relationship I was promoting that came back to bite me on the ass, I have no one but you in my life." I said.

"You don't have me either as far as I'm aware." she said then smirked.

"Yet."

"Yet?" she questioned.

"That's what I'm here to get you to change." I said.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" she asked, I got to my feet and took hold of her hand pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her, I nuzzled into her neck.

"I'll start with having you in my arms where you belong." I mumbled into her skin. "Wait who was looking after your kids?" then something else struck me, "And who else was talking?"

She giggled "That would be my best friend Renata and her kids Alec and Jane, they're here to baby sit for me." she said.

"Why do those names sound so familiar... jeez, are they Aro's wife and kids?" I asked though I already knew they were.

"Best friends." she said grinning, but not answering. "Like anyone but my best friends could have talked me into acting." she said her face changing to a grimace, I chuckled at her and pulled her back to the sofa with me, pulling her into my lap so that I could hold her against me.

"So about us?" I said.

"What about us?"

"Is there an us?" I asked, I could hear the desperate hope in my voice, though I wasn't sure if she could.

"Honestly I would like there to be, but I don't know how we'd ever see each other, it wouldn't be much of a relationship if I only get to see you at the odd awards ceremony now would it" she said.

"I would make the effort... I happen to think that you are worth it." I told her, and I meant it. "So what it all boils down to is... are you ready to take on the media hype that surrounds me?" I asked.

"No." she said and I felt my face fall in disappointment. "But I am willing to start getting to know you better, then maybe I will introduce you to my kids eventually, and if by then you still want to stick around, well we'll discuss media avoidance then." she said, and I couldn't hold back my grin.

We didn't have sex that night, but I did get to fall to sleep with her in my arms, and with the promise that I would get to do that for the next few weeks I was more than happy with that. 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Mega quickie :D**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter ten

I had been staying with Bella for a week now, and I had been lucky enough to make love to her on most nights, but mostly it was fucking in the shower quickly before we fell to sleep exhausted after a hectic day at work, and getting up early before her kids woke up. Bella was off to finish some work in LA in two days and I was dreading it, she was close to letting me in more of her life and I was worried that the separation would set us back again. I knew she'd only be gone a few days but it had only been a week that we had been together, I hated being away from her during the day, but I doubted that I'd sleep without having her in my arms. I had gotten to the point that I slept nuzzled against her perfect breasts, one hand always ended on one of them during the night, they were like my security blanket I couldn't sleep without, I even woke up if one of us rolled over and my hand slipped off. I was close to considering asking the studio if I could take off for a few days and go with her.

I had convinced myself not to think about her leaving until the time came, she was spending so much time working to get stunts finished before she left that she barely saw her kids let alone me, I had carried her from the car to the bed on several nights, she really was working herself too hard. On the other hand she was also becoming quite insatiable for me, and on several occasions she had found me in my trailer alone during breaks between shoots, none as magical as yesterday. She walked in and closed and locked the door behind her, she straddled my lap and attacked my mouth with hers before I had said one word to her. I felt her hand inside my boxers as she palmed my cock, making me harden instantly for her.

"Mmmmm." she murmured into my mouth as she pulled up the skirt she was wearing and slid me inside of her.

"Urgh, Bella, not panties?" I growled, squeezing her arse as I thrust up into her as she tugged on my hair, making me moan into her mouth and thrust up harder and faster. I was so close, "Cum for me Bella, I need you to cum." I said into her neck as I kissed down her throat. Almost instantly I felt her tighten around me and I couldn't hold back any longer. "Uhmmmph, yeah... f.. uck." I blurted out as I came hard.

Bella stood up and righted her skirt, before kissing me chastely on the lips, "Maybe now I can actually concentrate on getting some work done." she said as I grabbed a towel to clean myself up, she pulled something from her jacket pocket, panties? She pulled them on and smirked at me as I shock my head grinning at her.

"I want a slow motion replay of this later." I told her as I pulled her back to me to kiss her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Another quickie last one for today :D**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter eleven.

It was about an hour after my amazing visit from Bella before I was called back onto the set, and filming was slow for about another hour when there were sirens sounding off, off the set we were working on. We had to hold up filming because of the noise, I was glad of the break I'd had a strange ache in my chest for the last half an hour and needed to take something for it, so someone went off to find out what was going on. The news came back that someone from the stunt team had been hurt in an accident, instinctively I knew what the pain in my chest meant, it was Bella. I rushed to the other site but arrived just as the ambulance was pulling away, I asked already knowing, but having it confirmed that it was Bella was another stab in my already painful chest.

So I basically told them I was too ill to carry on and Emmett and I took off with Tylor to the nearest hospital. That did me no good though, they wouldn't tell me anything, and Bella was in surgery, so to distract myself I asked Tylor to take me to the apartment so that I could pack a bag of things for her, hoping beyond hope that she'd be alright. I didn't have a key but I knew that Renata would be in, so I knocked, she answered. I'd spoken to her a few time now so I wasn't surprised by seeing her. I was however more than surprised by the tiny tot hanging onto her leg, the gorgeous little girl looking up at me, looking into my eyes with my eyes, my green eyes and Bella's long, wavy hair, but the same colour as mine, she was my kid, she had to be, I was flooded with emotions, the strongest of which were utter elation, I was the father of Bella's daughter.

I realised my mouth was open and snapped it shut, "Edward, erm... what are you doing here?" Renata asked.

"Oh... its Bella, she's at the hospital." I said, almost in a whisper, I instinctively didn't want to worry the... my kid.

"What?" she gasped pulling me in the door. "Jane? Can you take Nessie in the bedroom for a moment please." Renata called out and a young girl came into the room, one look at me and she blushed, she was wearing a t-shirt with my face on it. Once we were alone Renata asked me to explain and I told her all that I knew, then she got the kids ready whilst I packed a bag for Bella. We set off, after I was introduced to... my daughter Renesmee and what had to be my son Masen. Masen had Bella's eyes, and my hair but it the colour of Bella's. It came back to me her words, '_there has only ever been you for me_,' I was a little upset about being kept in the dark about them but Renata explained it all, all about Bella's attempts to tell me, and how she was worried about protecting them and me from the media attention, after all, one look at either of them and anyone could see they could only be mine. She explained how they were both, well not accidents but no planned, Renata wanted me to know from the start that Bella had not done this purposefully to get pregnant to trap me or anything. It had been the result of Bella's stress levels, they were so high when Nessie was conceived that the pill hadn't worked and with Masen she didn't know what had happened but the condom must have leaked and as she was fighting off a cold the pill hadn't work. Well those were the only conclusions that Bella had been able to come to, but luckily circumstances had meant that she had found out quickly and come off the pill each time. Nessie was twenty months old, and Masen was just five months old, well from what I could remember the dates definitely matched up.

A/N Like you didn't see that one coming ***rolls eyes* should I continue this? only a few chapters to go now, do you want them tomorrow?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N First one for today, again just a quickie, lets just hope I can get more done later today :D**

_**The real deal**_

Chapter twelve.

We all travelled together in Tylor's SUV, I sat between the car seats of my kids, not knowing which one to look at, they were both very attractive for kids. Not that I'd actually looked at anyone's kids before, but I was looking now, and they watched me just as closely. I unstrapped Nessie when we arrived and she put her arms up for me to lift her out, I couldn't stop myself, I pulled her into my arms and held her there, I nuzzled into her hair that stuck out from under her hat and hugged her, the feelings swelling through me, surging through my every fibre were overwhelming, I spotted the camera's of the media around the main entrance and instinctively tucked Nessie's hair under her coat, then pulled my own jacket around her to cover her as Renata covered Masen in his pushchair.

We made our way through the media circus and found that Bella was in recovery, and they needed to speak to a member of Bella's family. Renata informed the doctor that I was her fiancée and as thus family, he looked at me sceptically.

"This is Bella's daughter." Renata told him, keeping her voice low so that none of the other staff or visitors could hear.

"And? She's a little young for this information." the doctor said looking confused.

Renata pulled off Nessie's hat, the doctor saw instantly the resemblance and had no problem with telling me about Bella's surgery, I was worried about Nessie hearing but I hoped that she was too young to understand most of what was said, She just hid her face shyly in my neck, and I loved it, I'd never thought of myself as being a dad to anyone, but I really did love it, even as new and scary as it was, though maybe that's just because I was dad to Bella's kids.

Bella had been in a fall and had broken her leg badly in several places and now had metal rods in her leg, and a metal brace around it. But it seemed that they also found that she was pregnant and asked if I had known, it was surely to soon to tell from this week, but we had been together about six weeks ago, and the doctor confirmed that that was in line with the fact she was approximately six to eight weeks pregnant. I checked with Renata, to see if Bella knew she was pregnant, but she insisted that Bella would never have done the stunts if she had known, urgh so it fell to me, not only did I know about our two kids but I had gotten her pregnant again, it was pretty much a case of, every time I'd fucked her I'd got her pregnant, that was not a great thought for the future.

Monitors on the baby to check its progress during the operation had shown two heart beats, and then a scan had confirmed that we were in fact expecting twins. And I had to tell her, she'd probably try and cut my balls off, she had lots of work lined up and she'd have to pull out of it all, she was going to be so pissed at me. So I guess it was wrong of me to be happy, I had two kids and two more on the way, I couldn't fight back the smile on my face. Bella had no more excuses, I knew about them and she'd need me now more than ever, all I had to do now was convince her of that.

**A/N hmm, how do you think Bella will take this news? Her leg, and twins? :/**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I thought I'd be done by now, but alas... still a few more chapters to go_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter thirteen.

Bella was kept under sedation for a few days, and in the mean time Renata had to fly to the Caribbean and explain that Bella was unable to fulfil her commitments, leaving me to care for my kids. I was more than happy to do this. I really wanted to know them, but I didn't have a clue what to do, so I did something that I really wasn't ready for, and called my mom. Mom flew in with dad and Rose that night, I'd only given her the vaguest reason that I needed her help and as they always did for me, they dropped everything and came running.

Alice had been around and I felt I owed her a heads up for the news that was no doubt about to hit the media with me coming and going from the hospital with Bella's kids everyday, I was lucky to have escaped unnoticed so far, but that was mostly down to what was happening on the studio, the news came out that the previous hold ups with the studio had been because of some lunatics that were haters of the films and books were screwing up sets, now it seems that whoever it was had been messing with equipment and had been the cause of Bella's accident, and now things went on to get even worse as they had set fire to some of the sets injuring several people including Tanya, she was badly burned, so the police were all over the hospital and guarding hers and now Bella's rooms.

Jasper had arrived not long after the news of Bella's accident had hit the news stands, he was now working closely with Alice to keep the media away from us. Mom took the news of having two grandchildren better than I expected, but she said she'd never seen me as happy as I was when I was taking care of them, her first task was lecturing me, so I didn't think that now was a good time to tell her that we were expecting twins too.

Right now I had more important things to think about, the doctors were taking Bella off the sedation and we were all at the hospital waiting for her to wake up. Alice and Jasper sat in deep conversation in the far corner of the room, Rose and Emmett were discussing cars, whilst dad and Tylor were discussing security. Mom was sat on the far side of Bella keeping Masen entertained and I sat next to Bella with her hand in mine and Nessie asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I watched Bella's face closely and watched as a frown crossed her face, I squeezed her hand and the furrow between her brows deepened.

"Bella?" I whispered, and she turned her head towards me as her eyes fluttered open, her expression softened as she took in my face, but then her eyes widened in panic when she saw Nessie. "Bella? Its okay baby." I said to her, as I let her hand go and moved my hand to stroke her face. "Sweetheart, everything is fine, your in the hospital, there was an accident on the set and you had to be sedated, Renata has gone to explain to production for the other shoot, and I've been looking after the kids." I said quickly, the expression on her face as she took in the loving way Nessie was nuzzled into my neck was beautiful.

"Masen?" she said worriedly.

"Is right here." I said pointing to her other side, she turned to look, "Bella this is my mother Esme, Mom meet my Bella." I said. And watched as Bella bit into her lip shyly, mom smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome back, I'm so happy to meet you Bella." mom said.

"Hey Baby girl." Jasper said, making Bella turn to see everyone in the room, "How do you feel?" he asked her and she frowned and then gasped as she took in the metal frame around her leg, her breathing picked up and panic set it.

Everyone jumped up to calm her. "Bella sweetheart, please stay calm, I swear that everything will be alright." I said rubbing her arm, I wanted to jump on to the bed and cradle her in my arms but Nessie was still asleep on my shoulder.

Bella turned back to me, "But my work? Edward, how long do I have to stay like this?" she asked, with fear in her eyes.

I asked everyone to give us some space so that I could talk to in private to Bella, Rose took Nessie from me and they all went to the cafe.

"Bella, listen to me carefully." I said looking her straight in the eye, I waited for her to nod in agreement before I continued. "I am going to be here with you through all of this, okay?" I said, my hands on either side of her face, she nodded slowly. "You have badly broken your leg and will be unable to work for about six months." I said.

"SIX Mon..." she started to choke out.

"Listen to me." I interrupted her. "I have been in touch with Renata and Aro and they have sorted things out on their end. The studio here has halted production pending an investigation, so you don't have to worry about that, and I have every intention of being with you and helping out with Nessie and Masen, and you." I said.

She looked up at me sheepishly and bit on her lip before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said, her lip quivering.

I rested my forehead against hers, "I get it Bella, I understand that you thought you were protecting us all, but I know now just how hard it must have been." I said making her frown.

"What do you mean, you know now?"

"Oh god Bella, I can't believe I got you pregnant every time we were together." I said feeling slightly guilty.

She smiled, "Well not every time." she said smiling.

And I found myself biting my lip, "Well, actually..." I started to say and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're pregnant again." I whispered in the hope it would lesson the blow, her hand flew up to cover her mouth as I pulled back away from her guiltily, she pulled on the drip in her hand, making her wince.

"How long?" she asked,

"Six to eight weeks, but..."

"But? What? What's wrong? She asked panicked again.

"Nothings wrong," I said quickly.

"Then what?"

"It.. its twins."

"Twins?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry Edward? It's not your fault that my contraception refuses to work when I'm around you, and heck... you only just found out you have two kids and now I'm are expecting two more." she said apologetically. "I can't believe you're still here."

"We are." I said.

"We are what?" she questioned.

"From here on in, we do everything together, so we are expecting twins... agreed?" I said, she smiled and nodded, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her chastely on the lips. Finally after almost thirty months I was finally going to get to have her in my life on a full time basis, exactly what I had wanted from the first moment that I set eyes on her in that hotel all that time ago.

**A/N Aww, is Edward finally going to get what he always wanted, could he really be happy?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The real deal**_

.Chapter fourteen.

I rented a large apartment not far from the hospital and mom stayed with me to help with Nessie and Masen. I was surprised how quickly they took to me, and to be honest I loved every minute that I got to spend with them, mom and Alice spent lots of time shopping for them and the new apartment so that it would be ready for when Bella came home from the hospital. Bella was happy with me knowing and taking care of our kids, she said it made her realise how wrong it was to have kept them from me, they needed me in their lives and I needed them. She just needed to realise that I needed her more, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she needed me too.

Bella came home after a week, but the metal frame had to stay on her leg for about two months, this fact was extremely frustrating to her, she could still get around but it was awkward and she got frustrated easily. She was happy that she could spend all her time with Nessie and Masen, but Nessie was a red headed, flaming spitfire, who was impatient and always running off where Bella couldn't catch her, I tried my best to calm them both in these situations, it turns out that Nessie was very much a daddies girl, and secretly this made me incredibly happy.

Masen was a real mixture of Bella and myself, he always seemed laid back and took everything in his stride, he was always happy and smiling, and whenever I was feeling stressed at what was going on in our lives, he was the one I turned to, he just had a calming influence on everyone around him, surprisingly even on his sister, between the two of them I never tired of the thrill I felt when I saw their smiling faces as they lifted up their arms to be picked up. Not to mention of how my heart melted when I heard the word 'daddy.' it never gets old.

I was happy that Bella never thought twice about sharing my bed, and waking up everyday with her was amazingly good, and I got to take advantage of her a lot. Though things were awkward with her leg, we did manage to have a more than varied sex life, and being pregnant seemed to make her more insatiable than I was for her, I never complained, but with Nessie not napping during the day very often, we were restricted to night times, unless we had visitors and we could sneak off, which we did... often.

It wasn't long before the news hit the headlines of us sharing an apartment, and for the first time in... well ever really I didn't care that everyone knew that I was off the market and shacked up, but as always the pappz got most things wrong, poor Jasper was spotted leaving the hospital looking tired and depressed when Bella first had the accident, and that picture was everywhere. The papers all had the same caption, Whitlock not happy with Cullen living with his kids. Jasper took every opportunity to razz me about it too. But in all honesty he turned out to be a great friend and I'd been glad of his help, I could see why Bella liked him, he was a fun guy.

Tanya had not been seen by anyone and I eventually got to talk to her on the phone after several weeks, she had been through four surgeries but she was still extremely badly scarred and she had informed the studio that when production was eventually back on that she would not be able to fulfil her contract, the producers had been to see her about it and had albeit reluctantly let her out of her contract, so now on top of everything else the studio were looking for a new leading lady. But for now security was still a problem, I only felt safe knowing that the lunatics was still out there because of having Emmett and Tylor here permanently. Tanya was happy for me when I told her my news, she didn't want me to visit her, she didn't want anyone to see her, she was depressed which was very unlike her, she was going back to LA soon and she would be happier there, but it was no use me asking because she did not want visitors. I let it go, she obviously had issues that she had to deal with and I had my own family to protect.

~0~

The months flew by and soon it was time for Bella to have the metal removed from her leg. She was relieved and more than ready to have it removed. She was not so happy with our plans to let the media catch a glimpse of Nessie with me with no hat covering Nessie's hair, it was a big step in our relationship, but we were as good as married albeit without the paperwork, but having the rest of the world know that Masen and Nessie were my kids was something I was happy to do.

Best of all was the tiny bump that was Bella's belly, I had no idea just how fucking awesome that would be, knowing my kids were growing inside of her, I still wasn't sure how it was possible to fall in love with her a little more everyday. But pregnant Bella was so hot, and I told her as much every chance I got, hot, sexy, beautiful, and all mine.

I carried Bella out to the car, eyeing the permanent residents that were the pappz across the road, I captured her lips with mine as I lent over her to buckle her in, then grinning as I ran back up the steps I opened my arms to Nessie and she ran out of the door and into my arms as mom walked out with Masen. Nessie chatting away to me as we walked to the car. I strapped her into her car seat and then took Masen from mom to strap him in, the pappz flashing their camera's like crazy as Emmett and Tylor kept them away from the car.

We were followed by the pappz so getting into the hospital was harder, but Emmett and Tylor had followed us and helped with the hospital security to get us inside, I made up my mind there and then to hire more security for my family. Bella was in wheelchair with Nessie on her lap and I had Masen, but we were pushed and shoved all over the place.

"I hate this damn leg, I would have kicked the shit out of them for that, if I could stand up." Bella complained.

"If you were able to do that, they probably wouldn't have tried to get so close." I pointed out, after all she had a reputation when it came to pappz.

Whilst I waited for Bella's operation to be over the TV in her room was flashing the news headlines with the pictures of Nessie and me, I had to smile. Apparently Hollywood's best kept secret was out, it made me chuckle.

~0~

Once Bella was back home and in a new cast she was up on her feet and doing much more around the apartment with her new found freedom. I came in the kitchen to see she'd been making cookies with Nessie.

"Hey, you are supposed to be resting that leg." I said wrapping my arms around her and holding our bump as I kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, well I'll remind you of that when we are exercising later." she said lifting her face so I could kiss her lips.

"That's different, that's exercise to keep you in shape." I whispered against her lips.

"It may have escaped your notice, but my shape is altering by the day." she said placing her hands over mine on her bump.

I had to chuckle at that, "I had noticed, and you get more beautiful by the day." I told her. "Now, are you girls almost done in here, the studio called and someone from production wants to talk to us, so they are on their way over." I said as the buzzer went off on the oven.

"Cookies done daddy." Nessie squealed.

I released Bella so that she could see to the cookies and I scooped Nessie up into my arms. "Daddies cookie." I said as I pretended to nibble on her belly, making her squeal with delight.

I didn't know what the studio wanted but I had to be honest I was enjoying the life I was living right now, I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back to work, I didn't want to be away from them the way I would if I was stuck at the studio all day. No I definitely wasn't ready for that.

**A/N ooh, What do the studio want? Hmmm will Edward go back to work soon?**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Okay I'm pretty sure you're getting bored with this now, so..._

_**The real deal**_

Chapter fifteen.

Marcus Caius was head of the production team on this movie, and we had spoken a lot during the investigation, but now everything was in the hands of the lawyers and the studio had been given the go ahead to continue with filming. I wasn't sure what they wanted to see me personally for until they insisted that Bella be in on the meeting, then things became crystal clear.

"We would very much like you to consider taking over from Ms Denali." Marcus said to Bella.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get the film finished?" Bella said.

"We are, that's why we would like you to consider this offer."

"I'm sorry Marcus, but aside from the fact that I'm in a walking cast and can not do stunts, I'm also almost five months pregnant, so you will understand that I have to decline the offer." Bella said, which I found terribly sad as the thought of working with Bella everyday was more than enough to get me back to work quickly.

"I disagree." Marcus said, shocking us all." "The character in the film is pregnant through most of the first film, and will be sitting or lying down most of the time, a blanket can easily cover your cast, and as you well know, you already completed most of the stunts for both movies. The studio is willing to offer you a considerable amount of money to do this, they also are more than willing to hold up production between the movies for maternity leave. It would otherwise take us a considerable amount of time to do a worldwide search for another person to do the role, which again would hold up production for even longer." he said, and Bella turned to look at me.

"I like the idea." I told her, making her frown at me. "Look I know its a little crazy, but we'd at least be able to work together." I pointed out. Bella sighed, I know that she has been frustrated with her lack of work and has been going a little crazy at being stuck in the apartment all the time, this was an ideal opportunity to get away from that. "What have you done about security?" I asked, after all this one could easily be a deal breaker.

"The set and all the cast and crew will be given the top priority, we are in the process of hiring an entirely new security team." Marcus started to say.

"No, Edward, I'm not doing it, there is too much risk, and I don't want your mother to be left alone all day with Nessie and Masen, its too much of a risk and I won't do it." Bella said.

"Please Ms Swan, I want to assure you that accommodation will be arranged on set for all the cast and their families, I would not have you put your family at risk either." Marcus tried to assure her.

"What sort of accommodation?" I asked.

"There is a hotel on site, and the entire place will be at our disposal." Marcus's assistant who had been silent up until now spoke up.

"What do you think?" I asked Bella.

"How long have I got to think about this?" Bella asked.

"We'd like your answer as soon as possible of course, but by the end of the week if possible." Marcus told her. "Maybe this will help you to make up your mind." he added handing her a piece of paper which she opened and stared at for a moment, but her face was unreadable.

"Thank you, I will give you your answer by the end of the week." Bella said and excused herself.

I said my goodbyes and saw them out and went to find Bella, she was on the sofa watching cartoons with Nessie and Masen both in her lap.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not sure." she answered simply.

"Talk to me Bella." I said sitting next to her and wrapping my arm around her, she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. Then she handed me the piece of paper that Marcus had given her.

'$15 million per movie.'

"That's the amount that both Tanya and I were getting."

"Carry on reading." she said and I looked back at the piece of paper to see what I had missed.

At the bottom of the paper was written '$17 million if you include your daughter.' "Oh." I said anticlimactically.

"Yeah... exactly."

**A/N As I haven't heard a word lately, I'm going to round things up and finish this in the next chapter, and hopefully post the end tonight. :/**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N Okay I'm pretty sure that's all I can dream up today, so until next time here you go my lovelies ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter sixteen.

Bella and I put the kids to bed after their bath and we sat on the sofa to watch some mindless TV, I was wrapped around her with my chin resting on the top of her head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her as she had been quiet all evening.

"Whether or not I want our daughter caught up in this, well any more than she already is I mean." she admitted.

"Yeah, I have my doubts, but I like the idea of us all being together on set, plus mom will have an easier time if she only has Masen to worry about. We will be with Nessie at all times, we can put a stop to anything if it gets too much for her." I said.

"But she's so young Edward."

"I know, but she is not going to do anything she doesn't want to, plus she does have the tendency to be an exhibitionist, she'll love the attention." I pointed out.

"You really want us to do this" she asked me.

"Bella, I've been dreading going back to work, I hated the idea of being away from you and the kids, but this way I don't have to be apart from you." I assured her.

"You're crazy." she said tilting her head so that she could see my face.

"Crazy in love with you." I admitted honestly, and kissed her now exposed neck. Then something occurred to me. "Bella, I never really asked to be a part of your lives, and I shouldn't assume that you want to do this, I mean I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, if its too much..." I tried to say, but she turned in my arms and knelt between my legs, placing her fingers on my lips to stop me.

"Edward I wouldn't want it any other way, we need you, I need you, I didn't realise how much before, but I do now. And I have assumed that you want us to be together as a family, I never asked." she said, I tried to speak but she pinched my lips between her fingers. "I love you, and want to be there on the set with you, I just need to know that we are all agreed its right to do this first. That includes asking Esme, she has her own life Edward, we can't expect her to carry on regardless, but I'm not sure I will trust a stranger to care for them." she said dropping her hand.

"I might be able to help you with that." Mom said standing in the doorway, "Sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I was just passing." she said.

"Its okay mom, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I've been talking to Rose, and she wants to come here in my place and be your nanny full time." she said.

"Rose? Why?"

"Well it seems that she has... well she wants to be closer to Emmett." mom said.

"Rose and Emmett, really?"

"Yes, they seem very taken with each other, so she has given in her notice at work, she can be here by the end of the week." mom said.

"Wow, must be serious, sound good to me, Nessie and Masen adore her." I said looking at Bella to see what she thought of the idea.

"I adore Rose and she is great with the kids." Bella said.

"I'm not leaving you kids, I just want to go home and sort out a few things then I'll be back, I want to be here when the twins are born, you are going to need us all around then." mom said.

"Well I'm okay with that." I said, "Bella?"

"I'd like you to be here." Bella said in a tiny voice.

"Then I will be dear." mom said then continued to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Its nothing really."

"Then you can tell me." she sighed deeply and settled across my lap and I held her to me. "Tell me." I said more forcefully.

"It will be nice to have family around me this time, even if they aren't mine." she whispered into my chest.

"You never talk about your family Bella, were they not with you when Nessie and Masen were born?" I asked alarmed. She shook her head, "You had to do it alone?" I asked appalled.

"Not alone... I had Jasper for support, I was the main reason his relationship with Maria fell apart, she hated me and he was like a brother to me. And I had Renata and Aro, they were, are my family." she said her voice sad and barely above a whisper.

"But your real family?" I asked, holding her tightly and rubbing her back.

"I was kicked out when I was sixteen, haven't seen them since." she said.

"What the fu... udge?" I said remembering the kids, I said the words sugar and fudge a lot, and Nessie had started to copy me when she got mad.

"I was supposed to stay on at school and go to Oxford university but I wanted to concentrate on stunts, it was what I had always wanted to do, and they thought my actions were unbefitting a Swan, so they disowned me."

"Bar stewards." I growled.

"Living here, like this with you, its the closest I've ever come to feeling like part of a family, well since I was about five and was sent to boarding school." Bella said. "I, I don't want to feel like that again."

"Bella, you never have to worry about feeling like that again, we are family, a real family and we stick together no matter what." I told her as mom walked in the door with a two cups of tea.

"Bella honey, you are part of our family, I already think of you as a daughter, and you have given me the most precious gifts in the world... my grandchildren, they make us family." mom assured her.

"Thank you." Bella to mom said, as tears fell down her face.

I lifted her chin so that she would look at me, you are everything to me, I will never let you feel that way again Bella, you are everything I have ever wanted and the second I get the chance I will prove it to you." I said coming to a conclusion that I had been thinking about for months.

"Prove it how?" she asked, and I heard mom gasp.

"By making you my wife." I said.

**A/N Okay this was a little too, um... sweet, the angel on my shoulder is clapping her hands with glee over this, the demon on my other shoulder is packing her corsets and stilettos and making threats of mutiny if I don't stop this fluff soon. Well at least I have proved I can attempt to write fluff, and I hope you enjoyed it... This supposed one/shot has taken on a life of its own and isn't ready to be put to bed just yet, but I'm sure I can't drag it out much further. Hope you are still enjoying this tale, let me know what you think... how do you think its going to end?**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Hopefully this should answer a few of your questions ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter seventeen.

"Bella, breathe." I told her as she sat staring up at me with her mouth slightly open. "Don't you want to be my wife?" I asked, I was sure I hadn't read the signs wrong, positive even.

"No!" she gasped and I felt my eyes widen in alarm. "Oh god no, no, no. I mean oh shi.. ugar." she said placing her hands on either side of my face. "Edward, I want that more than anything, but are you sure?" she asked, and I shook my head at her, I was beyond sure, but did she really not understand my feelings for her.

"Before you Bella, my life was like an moonless night, there were stars, points of light and reason.. and then you shot across my sky like a meteor and suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliance, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen from the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed but my eyes were blinded by the light, I couldn't see the stars any more, and there was no more reason for anything." I explained to her, it didn't really cover the depth of my feelings for her, but it was the closest I could get with words. "So please would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" I asked her again."

Her lip quivered as she tried to control the tears brimming in her eyes, she couldn't speak, she just nodded to me, I pulled her body against my chest, my lips capturing hers with reverence and wonder and in the background I could vaguely her my mothers soft sobs, she understood my feelings for Bella better than anyone.

I cheated the media of finding out that I was shopping for an engagement ring by accepting the one my mother gave me, it was my grandmothers, and it was stunning, Bella fell in love with it immediately, and I couldn't be happier to see it on her hand. In fact my ring on her finger placed on her swollen belly, where she sat in my bed... I was a god damn lucky fudgicle, I really needed to find some new child friendly curse words.

It didn't take long for Bella and I to decide on a test run with Nessie at the studio before we committed to anything, so the day was spent doing a fashion show on set, and Nessie was incredible, it was like she was born for this life, so we agreed to sign the new contracts that the studio had drawn up for the three of us. We were not due to start for a few days, and there was one thing I wanted to do before I started back at work, and I was scheduled to do it the following morning. I was not about to do it without Bella's knowledge but I was very unsure of how to broach the subject.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." I said as we lay in bed together.

"What is it?" she asked trying to smooth down the frown between my brows.

"I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow." I said, then seeing her worried face I continued, "Its nothing serious, I just need to get a simple procedure done." I explained.

"What kind of procedure?"

"Well.. I … I'm going to have the snip." I whispered, I still hadn't had the courage to say it out loud for fear that my balls might shrivel up in protest.

"What, do, you..? she started to say but then her expression changed to understanding, "What? Why?"

"Bella, we don't have the best history when it come to contraception, and I'm pretty happy to stop at four kids, I'm sure you don't want to continually get knocked up for the rest of your life, and this way, it has time to take effect before the twins are born. Plus there'll be nothing holding me back then..." I trailed of suggestively waggling my eyebrows at her, she swatted my arm playfully.

"Are you sure though, you really want to go ahead and do this?" she asked.

"Yes, I do... just do me a favour, and don't tell anyone... especially Emmett or Jasper, I don't think they will ever let me live it down if they find out.

"What have you told Emmett your doing?" she asked.

"I've told him I'm having a wisdom tooth pulled." I said with a chuckle, I'd like him to continue thinking that that is what I'm doing."

"I will not tell anyone anything, but you know this is one of those things that will probably get leaked to the press by some nurse or something." she said.

"I know, but I can but hope." I said, "I just hope my balls will forgive me." I said doubtfully.

She laughed at me, I scowled at her which only made her laugh louder, so I defended what manhood I had left by tickling her until she surrendered.

Sometime later Bella spoke up. "I want you to cancel the appointment." she said.

"Why?" I asked shocked. "Do you want more children?"

"Not exactly, I didn't even know I wanted them in the first place until I found out I was pregnant, but no, if I got pregnant again I would be happy to have another baby, but..." she paused and took a deep breath, "When the twins are born, I will probably be offered sterilization, I intend to get it, so you don't have to do this." she said.

"But.."

"No Edward, I would rather do it this way, no one will ever know and it won't interfere with your fudging schedule." she said grinning.

"My fudging schedule eh? I think I want to fudge you right now." I told her.

"That sounds so wrong, we definitely need new words," she said laughing as I rolled us over and she sat straddling my now rock hard coke... I mean cock.

**A/N Definitely need new words! won't be able to update as often due as life continues and this story isn't ready to end yet, or rather I am being encouraged to continue this one, so being as I'm so wonderful (cough) LMAO. I'm going to keep going, but I need your help... need new child friendly curse words ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N Hopefully I can get one more up today... but no promises ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter eighteen.

It was Sunday, and we were gearing up to start work on set tomorrow, but today was a very important day for us all, my baby girls second birthday, the hotel on set that we moved into yesterday was completely full, with family, friends and most of all presents. Nessie was running around in the princess gown that Alice had bought her, complete with tiara, giving orders to everyone like the princess she was.

Bella had admitted to me how happy she was having Nessie's identity known by everyone, as keeping it quiet had meant sheltering her in the extreme, and seeing her so excited about her party broke Bella's heart because of all the things she had missed out on being sheltered from the outside world. Masen was lucky with his dark hair and eyes that it didn't matter so much, unless we were together then the features in his face were clearly seen as mine. But Nessie had my hair and eyes, and as apart from my mothers hair being a similar colour, I was the only person as far as I knew with that odd bronzed colour hair, Nessie was obviously my daughter anyone could see that. And now that the world knew about her, she was not being sheltered any more, well no more than we all had to be. Living here on the set meant that we had more freedom than normal away from the public and the media.

I had invited along lots of the other cast members and crew that were friends of mine so that Nessie would be familiar with their faces when she was on set, but as yet she had done nothing to indicate that she might be nervous or worried about the things she would have to do. My girl was amazing, and took everything in her stride, much better in fact than most adults. I watched her as she fingered the bangle I had given her, white gold with '_Daddies girl'_ written on it. Her gaze met mine and she grinned hugely before running off to open more presents. Mom and dad were running around after Masen who had recently discovered the art of walking using the furniture for support, and my boy could move when he needed to, and with lots of legs to grab hold of, he was disappearing through the crowd of guests at a speed that belied his agility.

Rose and Emmett were trying to help Bella, as hosts so that Bella didn't have anything to do, she was getting big and fast, the twins were growing well she got tired easily, she had a lot to deal with, what with the move, and the new job on top of everything else. My job was to keep an eye on my little birthday princess, but apart from letting her do pretty much anything she wanted to, I had it easy, well easy until madam princess decided that she was tired and she needed me to be her horsey... and so here I was on my hands and knees, giving my daughter her pony ride in front of some of Hollywood's top celebs. What can I say, whatever my baby girl wants... my baby girl gets.

Some of the gifts were over the top, but Nessie would have clothes and jewellery to keep her happy for the next year at least. The best present for me was seeing 'Renesmee Cullen' announced as being in the film on IMDb along with Bella, it just made it all so much more real seeing it there. At times I had believed that this was all something I had dreamed up, that I was far too happy for this to be real, but hearing my little princess giggle with glee as she hit me over the head with her newly acquired fairy wand was more than enough to keep me happy, and if I was dreaming all this, I wouldn't be doing it in front of Emmett and Jasper, even across the room I could hear them both laughing at me.

Bella took pity on me and put a stop to their teasing with one comment. "Well I do always think of him as a stallion, he is hung like a horse after all." she said winking at me before disappearing out the door into the bedroom laughing at Emmett and Jasper's shocked faces. I had no problem continuing my journey through the crowd on my hands and knee's after that, though it was most inappropriate with the thoughts of what I wanted to do to Bella after hearing her say that.

As I tucked Nessie into bed that night I asked her which gift she liked the most.

"Mommy's." she answered simply.

"I didn't see mommy give you her present, what was it?" I asked curious.

"You, daddy." she said reaching up to hug me, that was it, I was done, I broke, tears running down my face as I hugged my daughter back. Two years old and with just two words she had me well and truly wrapped around her little finger, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Even if it meant reading her the same book again, four months and she wasn't tired of it yet.

**A/N Aww I love daddyward... Mega thankies for all the reviews, you guys are awesome (kisses) First time on the set next...**


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Phew... I did it, believe me you get these the moment they are done :( the editing on this story is none existent, I really should find myself a good beta, ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter nineteen.

Bella and I had to be on set early so it was earlier still when we made our way into hair and make up, aside from the paler complexion and the contact lenses, I didn't look much different as we made our way onto the set, Bella however looked terrible, gone was her rosey complexion and her bright sparkling eyes. Her face was now sallow and her eyes were bloodshot, she looked unhealthy and not like herself at all. I had to remind myself that it was just make up, the sight of her looking like that made me feel physically sick.

Despite the little time Bella had to prepare, the scenes were over quickly, she knew her lines better than I did and preformed them perfectly, I was applauded for the genuine angst I portrayed when looking at a very sickly looking Bella, I didn't have the heart to tell them that that was not acting. Being so pregnant Bella didn't have to work too long. After her scenes I had a few short scenes to do with Nessie, who was astonishing, and every bit as professional as her mother, the few lines she had she did flawlessly, I was totally in awe of her. I understood that she was too young to really understand what was going on, but heck, she made me so damn proud of her.

Bella watched from behind the camera, looking as beautiful as ever after removing her make up, she didn't want to get Nessie upset, seeing her looking sick, like she had earlier. The director kept making comments about doing the scene again because he should, not because he had to, and when people say don't work with children or animals, they clearly have not worked with Nessie Cullen, he'd said. Which reminded me of some of the things I needed to organise. My own wedding for one thing, Emmett had offered as a joke to get ordained on line, so he could marry us, that way the media wouldn't find out. Both Bella and I liked this idea. I also needed to get Alice to organise the changes of names for Nessie and Masen, they were not officially registered as Cullen's and I wanted to change this as soon as possible. I had told Emmett to go ahead with the on line thing, but I wanted to keep it a secret, I wanted to arrange everything as a surprise for Bella, and I wanted to do it before the twins were born, so I didn't have an awful lot of time to do it.

So far the only ones in the know of my plans were Emmett, Rose Alice and Jasper. Jasper had decided to hang around with our quickly growing family of friends, he was completely taken by Alice and she by him, I was happy for them both, they were great for each other. Everyone had agreed to keep the secret, though Jasper was having a harder time with this, he and Bella were very close and he couldn't lie to save his life. Every time Bella asked him what was wrong, he'd squirmed in his seat and muttered something about being in love with Alice, which seemed to satisfy Bella enough not to ask more questions, that he might not be able avoid answering.

The first week on set was all about trying to make some sort of routine, it was impossible of course, but we did our best to share our time off set will Masen. Nessie was harder but some how we managed. Mom and dad left and headed back to the UK to sort there own things out after Nessie's party. We would have to stay in the States for the birth because Bella wouldn't leave me, not that I would have given her a choice, I wanted to be in on the birth of the twins, I wasn't going to miss that for anything.

As the weeks passed and Nessie became more accustomed to working, things were going very well, but at the same time Bella was having a worse time. There seemed to be one problem after another, and she was getting so big that I didn't think her body would stretch any more without bursting. So I talked everyone into giving us all a day off, all my plans had come together, Emmett had been ordained and Alice had been organising outfits for everyone, so with my parents hiding with all the guests, friends, family, cast and crew I waited for Jasper to bring Bella down to the now converted dining room of the hotel.

Nessie was in a purple bridesmaid dress that matched Alice and Rose's and Emmett stood behind me whilst my dad stood at my side with Masen as my best men. I was nervous as hell as I stood waiting, Bella had no clue that I had arranged all of this. Jasper had come up with some excuse to get her here and all dressed up, but she wouldn't know what was going on until she stepped through the doors I was staring at, willing them to open. I waited... and waited, but they remained shut. I glanced at my watch for the hundredth time, but it had barely moved, I glanced at Alice nervous as hell, she shrugged at me, smiling her don't worry smile from where she stood with Rose and Nessie just beside the door. Had something gone wrong? Had Jasper told her, and she had refused to come? Did she really not want to do this? Were just some of the thoughts swirling through my head as the panic set in and the door remained resolutely shut.

**A/N Holds breath... ohh poor Edward he's got to wait until tomorrow to find out if Bella will turn up, will you hold his hand while he waits? Hope you enjoyed this, let me know, I love hearing your thoughts ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N As I'm sure you know by now... this story has gone on much longer than originally expected, but hopefully a couple more chapters ought to be enough to put this one to bed. ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Chapter 20.

I watched as the door handle slowly moved and the door began to open, the hotel manager spoke quickly to Alice before disappearing back out of the door. Alice turned to me and the look on both her and Rose's faces had me sprinting up the aisle, Emmett and dad right behind me.

"What's happened?" I asked before I was half way there, though I was just seconds away.

"It's the twins, there on there way." Alice said.

"Where are they?" I asked already half way out of the door.

"Still in your room." she said as she raced with me to the lifts.

I rushed into the lift the second the doors opened a disgruntled maid complained as she pushed passed me, and I was followed into the lift by dad, Emmett, Rose now holding Masen and Alice with Nessie, mom shouted that she would catch the next lift as the doors began to close.

The moment the door opened I set off running down the corridor, the others all close behind me, the door to our suite was slightly open, and I smashed through it and ran straight to the bedroom, as I heard Bella cry out.

"Oh thank fuck for that." Jasper gasped as I flew into the room. "Everyone has their cell's turned off." Jasper said, his face now full of relief.

"Bella, baby." I said as I grabbed her hand, "We need to get you out of here." I said.

"Its too late for that, an ambulance won't get here in time." she said as she cried out again and squeezed the fuck out of my hand. Dad walked in and totally changed from dad to Dr Cullen, taking charge of the situation, I was totally unsure about this, I so did not want my dad looking at those parts of my girl.

"Are you sure you're okay with my dad doing this Bella?" I asked as dad sent Alice and Jasper out of the room with the kids.

"I don't care if you march a parade through here, just get them out." she growled at me. Before her breathing calmed again. "I'm sorry... I spoiled all your plans." she said and a tear ran down her cheek.

I kissed away her tear as mom came running into the bedroom and took hold of Bella's other hand. "Emmett, go ahead." I said turning to look at Emmett, it was a distraction from my dad looking somewhere I really didn't want him too.

"What?" Emmett shrieked like a girl on steroids, the shock and disgust on his face evident.

"The wedding stuff... do it now." I instructed.

"WHAT?" the word echoed around the room.

"Do it now... and hurry it along, I want to be married before they arrive." I said as Emmett burst into his speech, speed talking but I could hardly hear him.

"I can see the head, haha another red head." dad said, as Bella tried to squeeze all the blood from my hand, her face screwed up in pain.

"I think you might want to talk a little faster Emmett, or you are not going to get it done before they get here." mom said.

"Rose, the rings... there in my jacket pocket." dad said when Emmett asked for them, Bella released moms now white hand and mine long enough for us to put on our rings, before grabbing our hands and pushing again.

"Do you Edward, take Bella to be..."

"I do." I interrupted.

"And do you Bella..."

"Uuurrggghhhh! I do." Bella hissed through clenched teeth.

"I need you to stop pushing Bella, pant now." dad said, I couldn't help myself I was panting with her, as I lent over her to kiss her forehead.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett muttered though he looked like he was about to pass out.

"One more big push, now Bella." dad instructed. And with that Seth shot out onto the bed.

Bella only had a few moments of rest where she was able to hold Seth before the other twin was crowning. Poor Bella was exhausted, and now she had to do it all again, I tried to absorb as much of her pain as I could as she squeezed my hand, I did notice that she wasn't squeezing moms hand nearly as hard as mine, but I guess I deserved the worst of it, besides what pain I was going through was nothing compared to Bella. Twenty minutes later and Leah was born, another red head, they were identical.

I finally got to hold my newborns, wow, what an awesome experience that was, watching them come into the world like that. I just stared down at them both in awe, the pair of them were like miniature versions of me, the sight of them had my face almost cracking open with the size of my smile, I looked up for a second to see the love and happiness on my mom's face, Bella's too, but she looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Not much later the ambulance men arrived and started checking Bella out before they took Leah and Seth from me.

Everything was perfectly fine with both Bella and the twins, they were healthy and strong, despite being almost eight weeks early, and Bella had no problems with breast feeding them. They kept them in overnight for observation but were allowed to come back to the hotel the next day. As Bella had been able to give birth naturally she didn't get the sterilization she'd hoped for, and despite my protests she booked herself in to have it done in six weeks time. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stay away from her for that long, but Bella assured me that she wouldn't want me anywhere near her before then, I was almost ready to go into full on sulk mode when she reassured me that she would be more than happy to suck my cock in the mean time, now that I could live with, my wife is fucking awesome.

**A/N Finally he's married and a father of four, :D some of you guessed that Bella had gone into labour, well done guys ;) Hope you enjoyed that one...**


	21. Epilogue

_**The real deal**_

Epilogue.

So its been a year now since the twins came along, they are a real handful, but between friends and family we have a great team of willing helpers. We are having a small party for the twins, though, that's more for Nessie, she had a bigger party and wanted to do this for her brother and sister. Filming has been finished for a few months now, and I have no work lined up for a few more months so I can spend more time with Bella and the kids. We have finally bought a house in the UK, and mom and dad live with us, along with Emmett, Rose Jaz and Alice. Tylor is in the middle of moving in too, we had to assure him that his new wife and kid would be part of the family, but he cares too much for Bella not to be part of her security team.

I'm not looking forward to being back at work, I will be in Italy, and Bella will be working in LA, not sure how I am going to cope with the separation, I had a photo shoot without her last month, I was only away for twenty four hours and it nearly killed me. Things are worse now Bella is back to being fit, you'd never know she had four kids, my wife is fuck hot, and as insatiable as ever, I don't know what I did to deserve her, but hell... I'm grateful for it everyday.

~0~

Its the promotional tour for the movie, and I'm off to the States to start the tour, I haven't seen kids for months or Bella for weeks, well not since she flew in to spend a dirty weekend with me, damn that was one weekend I will never forget. I miss her like crazy, but I will be with her and Nessie for the next two months on tour for promotions then for the premiers, Masen, Seth and Leah are still in LA, but the others will bringing them to us in a few days. I have to say that I've never looked forward to interviews before, but doing them with Bella and Nessie is going to be so different, we have been over some of the personal questions that we are expecting to come up, but neither of us are worried about them, Nessie will be the main focus, and she demands the centre of attention where ever she is.

I arrive at the hotel that Nessie and Bella are in and almost run from the lift to the room, I knock the door and almost immediately is begins to slowly open, and there standing before me is what has to be the most incredible sight I have ever seen, my fuck hot wife in nothing but a towel, I feel my eyes widen and my dick wake up, and I grab a hold of her as I drop my luggage and slam the door shut with my foot.

"Well hello beautiful." I say before I attach my lips to hers and pull her to me. "Where's Ness?" I whisper against her lips.

"Shopping with Alice." she whispers back with a smirk, A groan makes its way up from deep within my chest as I lift her up, causing the towel to fall off, and there she is finally... gloriously naked and wrapped around me.

We are alone, that doesn't happen often, I carry her over to the sofa and sit with her straddling me, she reaches for the fastening on my jeans as I pull my jumper and t-shirt off together, she gazes at my chest and I can see the lust in her eyes, her hands slide around my hips inside of my jeans and I lift off the sofa so that she can push them down, my erection springs free and her gaze drops down to my cock. I'm am practically weeping with the anticipation of being inside of her, she licks her lips at the sight of my cock and I feel my balls begin to tighten, fuck no, not yet, I slide my fingers between her dripping lips and circle her clit, making her head roll back and her hips buck against my hand. I lift her up slightly and she moans my name as I slide inside of her, I have to admit I never tire of hearing her say my name that way.

I pull her against me and thrust my tongue into her mouth, as I thrust into her, again and again, her moans of pleasure vibrating through her and into me as I feel her walls tighten around my cock, its too much and the second she cries out my name again, I explode inside of her. She falls against me and I wrap my arms around her.

~0~

It's the first of the premiers and I climb out of the limo with Nessie as the thousands of fans scream. Nessie wraps her arms around my neck and I rub her back soothingly, "Shush, baby girl, its fine, its just noise." I assure her as Tylor and Emmett come to stand either side of us.

I extend my hand back into the limo and Bella takes it, she looks beyond incredible, and the fans voices become decidedly louder and much more masculine, my woman is fuck hot so I can't blame them. We make our way slowly along the red carpet, camera's flashing and voices calling from every direction, and my girls take it all in their stride, smiling and waving like the stars they are. I couldn't be more proud, and the love I felt for them had my heart up in my throat almost choking me, but I didn't care, this was our life now and I was so happy to share it with them.

Ten years later...

I now have a teenage daughter, a red headed, teenage fireball, a gorgeous but spoilt princess, who worked more now than both Bella and I did together. She could be a handful but Bella managed to kept her grounded, fortunately. I was your typical over protective father, and I hated the thought of boys and men the world over using pictures of my baby girl in their spank banks, the idea sickened me, but there was little I could do except stay vigilant with a team of specialists in keeping any manipulated pictures of her off the internet.

Bella, had taken to choreography and stunt coordinator more now, and I had gotten into directing, and we did our best to work together whenever possible. Otherwise one or the other of us had to travel with Nessie, who was working almost constantly, we tried not to disturb the lives of Masen, Seth and Leah as they had shown no sign of interest in acting. Masen was all about music, he played piano, guitar and the saxophone, and had already written the music for the school plays, and was set to do great things with his music, I used his advice a lot when it came to choosing the music for my movies, kid knew everything there was to know about it having been bought up in the editing room, where the music was added.

Seth, though only eleven was a computer genius, he spent all his time working on the graphics programmes in the studio with me, he had learned from the best in the business and we had great hopes for his future in the business too. Leah was the only one not taken by anything remotely movie related, though she did get the love for her passion when on set. Leah met her first wolf at the age of four, she loved everything about them, and was determined to have her own pack by the time she was twelve. We had taken her to meet packs, and took her to Alaska to see them in the wild, but it wasn't enough for her, she knew what she wanted and she would probably have a rescue centre for wolves set up at home before she was sixteen, she was the most single minded and stubborn of all my kids. But that was just who she was, she had her mothers passion and my determination, and she knew what she wanted.

We lived in the States almost permanently now, we had a ranch with a studio attached. Jasper and Alice were married with three kids and lived not far from us. Mom and dad still lived in the UK but we'd moved into a smaller place with only eight bedrooms instead of twenty four, much easier for mom to cope with. We didn't see them too often but made an effort to get together at least for the kids birthdays and Christmas. Rose and Emmett were also married and living LA with their two kids, they always came to us when mom and dad were here, and it was great to see them and have all the family together, life was good for all of us, and although I would not have believed it possible I was happier than ever. I was still head over heels in love with my gorgeous wife and enjoying my life to the full. I'd said all along that I was a lucky fucker to get her, I was luckier still to keep her, and I was more than happy to put in the effort to continue to do so.

**A/N Finally the story is done... or is it? Still to come outtakes of Bella's POV if you want them?**


	22. Outtake part 1

_A/N Outtakes, part one, hopefully will post more later today ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Out takes. Part one

Bella's POV

I was in London to do a few last minute interviews, and a photo shoot with Jasper for his latest CD I'd done the video for, and the same photographer was going to shoot the cover for my latest book. I was stretching this trip as much as I could before I had to head to Japan to finishing writing the screenplay with Aro for Confidence, and as soon as it was done, he wanted to start the preproduction. I still hadn't been able to make up my mind about the lead role, Jasper and Aro wanted me to do it, I was so not ready to start acting, but they were determined to get me to do it. I hit the gym hard that morning, and then went into the room adjoining the gym, and did a great work out, this room was the only reason I always came back to the Berkeley, that plus they always let me stay in the room with the balcony that had a back stairs down to the gym.

When the last song on my playlist finished I walked over to the sound system and removed my Ipod, I felt eyes on me before I saw him, and when I looked up and saw none other than the fuck hotness that is Edward Cullen standing staring at me I almost squeed myself at the sight of him. I knew he was English and from London, but I had never seen him in the flesh before, damn the guy was beyond hot, and so tall, he was in my way as I walked to the door back into the gym. I was close enough to touch him, my insides quivered at the sight of him, I had to bite back a moan when he spoke, his voice just melted my spine and rendered me a steaming hot pile of goo.

"Hi." he said as I walked passed him, my skin prickled as I imagined reaching out to touch him.

"Hi." I just about managed to say, I had to hide my face I was turning scarlet as I imagined what I wanted to do with him.

"That was one hell of a work out." He said, I smiled to myself, almost wishing I could hug myself, Edward fuckin Cullen had watched me work out, I was getting hot flushes at the thought. "Nice top." He said, I looked down not remembering which top I had grabbed to put on when I sleepily got dressed this morning and my eyes widened in horror, It was my property of Anthony Masen top with the small picture of Edward on the front, one I had made especially for me, oh my god, how embarrassing, he'll think I'm just another crazy fangirl. "Does that refer to the top or the person inside it?" he asked.

I looked up at him shyly thinking my words through carefully before I spoke, it wouldn't do for me to dribble and say take me now, would it? "Possibly both." I said only slightly louder than a whisper, biting my lip to prevent me saying any more.

"Good to know, cos I happen to know the guy that owns that top, and I'm positive he'd want you back as soon as possible, so as a friend I really owe it to him to return you." He said, holy fuck, did I hear that right? No fucking way, I wanted to do a happy dance, but stopped myself, I looked up at him, damn he really was beautiful, its not surprising that half the population of women and gays on the planet are after this guy, and here he is giving compliments to little ol me, I was quivering all over, goose bumps all over my body.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" he said to me as I turned to leave, I couldn't fight back the stupid grin on my face. I needed to get out of there quickly before I embarrassed myself,

and tried to jump him, so I took the exit swinging my hips with delight as I went.

I took the side door to the stairs straight up to my room, going straight to the shower, and for the first time in my life I found out why the shower is a girls best friend, I was just trying to clean my self, I was so wet and my flesh was pulsing, instead I imagined Edward Cullen with his hands on me, and I had my first bona fide orgasm courtesy of the luxury shower head in the Berkeley hotel.

~0~

I was just on my way to the store just down the road from the hotel, I had run out of Turkish delight, it was my addiction. As the lift doors opened I was met with an odd sight before me, Edward Cullen and his body guard backed up to the lift doors and surrounded by fans, I pulled them both backwards into the lift and stood in front of the doors until they closed to stop anyone following them in. I actually got to touch Edward Cullen, I was grinning like a fool all the way down the road, all around the shop and by the time I got back to my room my face hurt, I'd just had more fantasies than all the characters of my books combined in the last half an hour, how could I possibly love this guy any more. No not love that was ridiculous, it was just a teenage crush, I wasn't quite twenty yet so I could still qualify as having a teen crush, oh god I touched Edward Cullen!

~0~

I had to go back to the store to get more Turkish delight, I noticed all the pictures on the front of the news papers of Edward Cullen with his girlfriend Tanya Denali in his arms. Looking all cute, they did make a gorgeous couple, but I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of the pictures. I sighed, I could never get a guy like that, he was far too beautiful, he needed to be with someone of the same calibre and he was well out of my league, even if he did flirt a little with me, that was just a guy thing, right? Still there's not much I wouldn't give to be wrapped around him like that. I went into the café and sat drinking a Turkish delight hot chocolate with extra marshmallows to cheer myself up before I went back to the hotel.

I walked out of the café and noticed a large group of girls lurking near by, I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of whatever they were up to so I decided to walk the long away back to the hotel. I had just rounded the corner of the street when I heard them screaming, I turned and someone ran into me. Fuck, no... it was him... Edward Cullen just ran into me, I knew it was him instantly, no one else could make me quiver like he did. He was wearing a beanie and dark sunglasses, but it was him. He looked down at me apologising, but I realised that the group of screaming girls were heading our way and I had stopped his escape, he was still staring at me, I had to do something, hide him some how.

I pulled off his beanie and glasses, took off my baseball cap and put it on his head, then I and threw off my leather jacket and put it around his shoulders.

"Trust me... I'm English." I said with a wink at him before pushing him into the boarded up doorway beside us, I reached up and put my arms around his neck. "Now act your socks off and make like you are enjoying yourself." I instructed before pulling his face towards me and kissing him hard on the lips, 'Fuck me.' I was kissing Edward fucking Cullen, and oh my... he was kissing me back.

I could hear the screaming girls so I pulled him closer and did my best to keep his face covered. He reached down and grabbed my arse and pulled me up to him, I moaned into his mouth as I wrapped my legs around him. I never wanted this to end, Edward Cullen had me in his arms and was kissing me, had it really been less than twenty minutes ago that I had imagined doing this? I was aware of being surrounded by people but then he stroked my tongue over my bottom lip, was this really happening, surely I wasn't imagining this, it felt so real... I parted my lips and his tongue slid inside my mouth, I met him eagerly, and he tasted so damn good. He held me tighter against him, our bodies pressed tightly against each other and I had never been so turned on.

He pushed my back against the wall, and his hand was under my shirt, my skin lighting on fire under his touch. Then he was thrusting his hips into me causing the most delicious friction, he was hard and pushing his erection against me, it was heavenly.

"So damn good." He murmured against my lips, and I couldn't help but whimper at his words, words that Edward Cullen was saying to me. I knew it. I was dreaming all of this, I had to be, it just couldn't be real.

Slowly, almost reluctantly we parted and he put me down, now that he was safe from the screaming girls, he could stop acting, he really had me convinced, he really was a great actor.

"I'm pretty sure your fan club is long gone." I said before relieving him of my jacket and cap and handing him back his glasses and beanie, I spotted a taxi and waved it over, I pushed him inside it, telling the driver which hotel to take him to, seconds later he was disappearing from my view. Well I lived in a fantasy world, why shouldn't I live a little bit of real fantasy, that was certainly the best I'd ever had, nothing could compare to that.

**A/N Lucky Bella.. More on the way ...**


	23. Outtake part 2

_A/N More outtakes, and a decent length to this one too , hopefully will post more tomorrow ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes part two.

I checked out of the hotel early, Tylor my driver was taking me to the photo shoot where I'd meet Jasper before we flew off to Japan this afternoon, he was going back to his hotel to change then meet me to take me to the airport, I was dreading it. Tylor hadn't driven far when I saw a crowd of pappz going crazy almost attacking someone, I recognised Edward's body guard and I literally saw red.

"Tylor pull over and wait here." I said, then I charged through the crowd, I could see Edward practically pinned up against the wall with a camera in his face, I removed the camera's memory card as I pinned the photographer to the floor.

"Who's next?" I growled at the other photographers and they started to back off. I grabbed hold of Edward and his body guard and pulled them to the car, "Where to?" I asked as I pushed Edward into the car. The body guard said the name of the hotel and I quickly moved round the car and climbed into the front passenger side. Tylor pulled away the second I shut the door, he looked sideways at me trying not to smile, he knew damn well about my crush on Mr Cullen. Tylor had been my driver and security for the past two years, since I'd met Jasper and Aro and the hired him for me, he was off on holiday for two weeks before joining me in Japan.

"Okay, Miss... Thank you, that's twice now that you've save my ass." The body guard said.

"Three times actually, and please tell me who you are." Edward asked, his voice making me all quivery and butterflies fluttered deep down in my stomach as I recalled our last meeting.

"I'm Anon Amos." she said and I smirked, I could give him my synonym name right?

"Anonymous really? please tell me who you are?" He practically sounded like he was begging.

"Honestly... you can google it." I said as we pulled up to the hotel.

"I am going to be here for a while, so I can take care of him and see him back to the hotel if you'd like?" I said to Edward's body guard who grinned hugely at me before turning back to Edward, who nodded at him, "Tylor can take you back to the hotel." I told the guard. I turned to speak to Tylor. "Leave my luggage in the boot, I'll collect it when you arrive back and go with Jasper to the airport, have a great holiday and I'll see you in Japan." I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek as Edward got out of the car. Tylor winked and I left the car.

I walked into the hotel with Edward, I couldn't look at him, I needed to stop thinking about how it felt to have him pressed against me and our lips locked in passion, acting or not I loved every second of it. Shit I must stop thinking about him like that. "What room are you going to?" I asked to distract myself.

"1918." he said, I couldn't help but laugh as we headed over to the lifts.

"Something funny?" he questioned.

"It's just that that is the room I'm heading for too." I admitted as I finally met his gaze and he was staring into my eyes, a bewildered look on his face.

"You are going to the magazine for an interview?" he asked.

"Something like that." she said, no need to tell him I was just there for their photographer.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I already told you, did you forget me so easily." I pouted, and he actually growled at me, then pulled out his Iphone.

"Oh, you're an author?" he said, "That doesn't explain the ninja moves."

I giggled. "Guardian angel to the stars is just my Saturday job." I joked.

"You are more than welcome to be my guardian angel any time you like, in fact I'd love to hire you." he said and he did it again, turned me into a bubbling pile of speechless goo.

The lift doors opened and we walked side by side to the room, he knocked on the door. We were met by a rep, who was sickly sweet and gazed open mouthed at Edward, but he was still looking at me, and ignored her.

"Edward, welcome... please come inside," she said then turned to me, "And you are?" she asked as an after thought, she looked down at me like I was something nasty she trodden in.

"I'm Anon." I answered.

"Oh? Well, I'm Kate, please let me show you to your room." she said never taking her eyes off Edward, I wanted to stick my foot out to trip her up, but I just settled for the mental image of her flailing around on the floor, unable to get up in those ridiculous shoes, in fact she looked like she was ready to hit the red carpet, this must all be for Edwards benefit, well she was gorgeous, much more in his league than I was that's for sure. That just made me hate her even more.

Once I was made up and ready Jasper came in the room looking for me, he hugged me tightly.

"Damn I've missed you squirt." he said releasing me and looking closely at my face. "You look tired."

"Took much stress about doing this damn movie, Jaz." I admitted.

"What is there to stress about, you imagined yourself in the role as you wrote it, so what's the difference?" he asked, damn him for seeing everything clearly as always, he always saw right through the emotional stuff to get to the core of a problem. "You're just over thinking this." he added as he walked me out to where the photographer was waiting to take the pictures for the cover of his new CD.

Normally I didn't have my picture taken, except for the cover of my books where no one knew it was me, but being with Jasper who was pretty much my best friend in the world, well that made it so much easier to bare. Well until Edward came into the room, looking all gorgeous and hot and sexy and... wait? Am I drooling?

Once Jaz and I were done, he left for his hotel, he'd only stopped off last night with a flight from LA and we would be together in Japan for the whole duration of making the film.

"Jaz can you collect my luggage from Tylor's car, and text me when you get back." I asked.

"Will do squirt, see ya later." he replied with a wink, eyeing Edward as he passed him, he always called me squirt, like I needed a reminder that I was so short and all the men in my life were over six foot tall.

I was informed that the model that had been hired for this shoot had not shown up, what the fuck was I supposed to do now?

"Can I help?" Edward asked.

"That depends... I need someone to stand in the shadows and hold a glass up for me, why? are you offering?" I asked, please say yes oh god yes pllleeeaaasssee say yes, "because I think your services are a little out of my budget." I added.

"I'd like to help, its the least I can do for you, it would be my pleasure to help, how do you need me to be dressed?" he asked. I personally really want you naked, totally naked, and all wet, yes definitely wet and naked please.

"Just leather trousers, no shirt, if that's okay?" I said, and bit into my cheek to stop me from continuing my minds ramblings out loud.

"And what will you be wearing?" he asked me, oh god don't tempt me.

"I'll just be wearing a bed sheet." I said watching his face light up, I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face at the sight of his obvious excitement, so maybe he was feeling some of the attraction I felt towards him.

"Really? Sure I think I can manage that for you." he said. And he walked backwards out of the door not taking his eyes off me, I could feel some strong pull toward him and by his face I would swear that he felt it too.

I went to change and came back out draped in nothing but a bed sheet, and there he was... shirtless, holy hell, the pecks... the abs, my pelvic floor muscles were doing some kind of dance, maybe a touchdown dance at the sight of this Adonis, so glad I at least I was wearing this sheet though I was so aroused at the sight of him, the sheet would be soaking wet before long.

"Perfect, now hold that pose." the photographer said as he started to click his camera like crazy, once he had us in position, I couldn't take my eyes off Edward and he stared straight back into my eyes.

After that we moved into shadow for a back cover shot of me in his arms, the sheet was pulled looser and draped over my hips so I now stood in shadow with this gorgeous man half naked and pressed up against me. His arms holding me tight, I could feel every inch of him, my naked chest pressed against his bare skin, I tried to think of something else, but seriously how could I, and why would I? This was Edward Cullen, the movie star that stared in all my own dreams and fantasies. My body tensed up and I gasped silently when I felt his arousal hard against my hip, there was no mistaking what that was, and as he had not once taken his eyes off me, was I wrong to assume I was the course of it? Could he really be as turned on by this as I was? His reaction seemed to make me even more turned on, my nipples were tingling as they were pressed against his bare skin my breathing picked up its pace to match his.

Suddenly the air between us became charged with static electricity, and his fingers began to dig into my hips as he slowly started to rub his cock against me, I couldn't help licking my suddenly very dry lips, I was breathing heavily through parted lips, fuck, he was looking at me as if I was his next meal and he was a starving man.

Once the shoot ended we were handed a robe each, but Edward wrapped his around us both, lifting me up and carrying me off to his dressing room. The second he closed the door behind us he slammed me up against the door and covered my lips with his, he wanted... me. He groaned in pleasure as I opened my mouth to him, my tongue greeting his like a long lost lover.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now." he said, and I knew right there and then, that I wanted that too.

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked, sounding much braver than I felt.

He moaned loudly in response to my words, and I felt ecstatic that I could affect him so much. "I don't have a condom." he said, "I'm clean, but..."

"I'm on the pill, and I'm...er.. clean." I said, what could I say... I've never had sex before so yeah I guess you can say I've not picked up a disease from anyone, I couldn't tell him I was a virgin. This was Edward Cullen for fuck sake, he might change his mind, not now, I wanted him so much. Before I had finished speaking he was undoing his trousers, he pushed them down as I sucked and kissed along his sexy collarbone. He slid his fingers of between my legs, and I whimpered as they teased my clit and then moved inside me, fuck that felt good, he added another finger, that pinched at little but I rocked my hips against the thrust of his fingers. I could feel the delicious building my entire body alight, my head fell back and I came completely undone. Then as my body was still quivering I felt him move and he pushed his massive cock inside of me, oh my... it was a little painful.

"Relax, baby." he said softly and kissed his way up my throat. Then he thrust harder, I couldn't stop myself from crying out, that hurt. "Shhhh, baby, I'm sorry." he whispered to me, his voice making me melt as he held me this way, making love to me. Over and over again his hips pushed up to meet mine, the initial pain subsiding leaving me with feelings of pure pleasure as I felt him moving inside of me, filling me so completely. He pulled the last of the sheet away from my body my arse in his hands as he watched himself slide in and out of me, the sight of him doing that was so damn sexy, then I saw it, the thing I'd dreamed of seeing so many times, Edward Cullen's O face, oh god, so... so sexy. He dropped to his knees and fell into me panting, it had really happened hadn't it? As I moved away from him I saw the blood on his gorgeous cock and I panicked.

He helped me to my feet, then I kissed his cheek and grabbed the discarded robe, "I'd better go and get dressed before Tylor arrives." I said, rushing out of the door before I remembered it was Jasper I was meeting.

I changed quickly and Jasper's text that he was waiting came just as I left the room, I said my goodbyes to the rep and left the room. Tylor was waiting in the lobby with Edward's body guard, I ran over and kissed his cheek. "See you in two weeks." I whispered and ran off to meet Jasper in the taxi before he got a ticket for parking outside the hotel. It wasn't until my breathing calmed and I was well on the way to the airport when I realised what I'd done. I had just had sex with Edward and then run off with no explanation, and I was leaving the country, I felt like a complete whore, and I hated myself for it.

Over the next few days my stress levels were off the charts with Jasper and now Aro and his wife Renata constantly on at me about acting, that and what I'd done to the only guy I ever really care about, I started getting sick so Renata took me to see a doctor, I explained that I was under a lot of stress blah blah blah, and yes I was only on the pill and no other medication. He did a pregnancy test when I had to admit for the first time in my life that I had unprotected sex recently. You could have knocked me down with an eyelash when he said I was pregnant, I was due for my period any day so I was in fact four weeks pregnant, or something, I was too shocked to really hear him.

"Bella? What the hell, what happened to you in London?" Renata demanded to know once we left the doctors.

"I met someone." I admitted.

"Bella, you meet people all the time, heck it takes you months to even speak to people, and you meet someone and give him your virginity in one weekend?" she said shocked, "Its just so unlike you." she said, I shrugged.

"He was a really nice guy." I offered.

"Evidently, I bet he thought it was his birthday." she said shaking her head as I frowned at her.

Seven and a half months later.

Jasper was holding my hand in the hospital back in London, I was waiting for Renata, secretly I think Jasper was too, he had enough problems trying to convince his girlfriend that there was nothing going on between us without being seen in the delivery room with me. Renata relieved him with just ten minutes to spare. The moment that my little girl was born Renata glared at me, oh shit, she had Edwards strange bronzed coloured hair, how the hell was I going to hide this from anyone. I named her Renesmee after my Grandma Renee who practically raised me, and Esme who I had found on line was the name of Edward's mother.

Once I was fit enough and allowed to travel I went to stay with Aro and Renata in France, out of the public eye, I wasn't ashamed of Nessie, she was everything I never knew I wanted, and when her eyes turned green I melted, she was so much like Edward, some day I hoped he'd forgive me enough that I could introduce him to her.

"So? Edward Cullen huh?" Renata asked, I sighed, it wasn't like I could deny it.

"Yes."

"Trust you, Bella, no one more high profile, and such distinctive hair and eyes." she said, then she sighed too. "What are you doing to do?"

"I have no idea, I guess I'll just keep her hair covered until I can tell him, if he'll ever talk to me again that is, I did run out on the poor guy after all, then... that may have been all he was after. Urgh I don't know... I'll just have to wait and see what happens, if I ever see him again." I said exasperated.

**A/N Poor Bella.. More on the way tomorrow ...**


	24. Outtakes part 3

_A/N More outtakes, and a decent length to this one too , hopefully will post more tomorrow ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes part three.

I was lucky I guess to have such great friends, despite the time I had off having Nessie and getting fit, Aro still managed to get the film completed, but he also got me plenty of stunt work too, which helped enormously in the fight to get me fit again, acting in the film had been easier than I had thought but that was probably down to the fact that I was always with Aro and Jasper. Renata and her daughter Jane helped look after Nessie whilst I was working, and thus far I had done a good job of keeping her out of the lime light.

I actually got stunt work on Edward's current film, but in the two months I was there I never saw him, I met Tanya several times, and she remembered me from last time, and thanked me again for making her looked so good, she was so gorgeous, I could see why she and Edward worked together, not that I could dwell on that, he deserved to have the best, and she was that. I told myself that everyday, but I could never make myself believe it, I was still very much in love with the man I gave myself to body and soul.

The promotional tour for the film was the worst, and I stayed out of it as much as I could, despite the promotional poster being a picture of me naked under a waterfall, no one really knew it was me, but now it was time for the premier in London, Nessie was in the south of France with Renata's parents and I had never left her alone for so long, I hated being away from her, even if I would be back with her the following day.

The limo had a TV inside and I almost died as I watched the screen and saw Edward Cullen step out of a limo and on to the red carpet at my premier, why was he here? Did he know that I would be here? Or was he just here because of one of the beautiful women he was with? What was I going to say to him? I couldn't say I hadn't thought about him in the last fifteen months, I had to look into his eyes every time I looked at my daughter. Would he know that I was very much in love with him? could I tell him about Nessie? Should I? This was hardly the place for it, he'd probably think I'd done it on purpose and was trying to trap him, whatever I did, he'd hate me for it. I felt the tears trying to fight their way through my mascara laden eyelashes. Jasper saw the screen and saw my face.

"Hey there squirt, don't mess up that beautiful face, everything will be fine... I promise, I won't leave you for a second okay." he assured me, putting his arm around me to comfort me, when really I should have been the one comforting him, his girlfriend Maria had finally snapped and kicked his belongings out of the house because she was convinced I had his love child. And to his credit he never squealed on me and revelled my secret not even to save his relationship, he knew Maria would go straight to the press with that piece of information and he wouldn't sell me out.

I was on the red carpet for what felt like hours, leaving the talking to Jasper, and standing there whilst billions and billions of pictures were taken. When we finally went inside and the film started, there I was larger than life on the big screen, no not me, god no I had to convince myself that it was just some other actress, or I couldn't look at it. I was actually relieved when it was over, I couldn't even watch the waterfall scene, I was known all over the internet as waterfall girl, great I was pictured everywhere naked, so embarrassing.

Aro and Jasper wrestle me out past the media again and to the after party, where I stood clutching Jaspers arm for dear life and he stood grinning at me with his arm around my waist.

"Cullen is on his way over here." he said in my ear, oh crap what the hell should I do~? I hadn't really thought this through, Jasper squeezed his hand on my hip. "Everything will be fine." he said, I could feel the panic building, I was trying desperately to make my face look impassive.

"Jasper." Edward said walking straight up to us, "nice work."

"Thanks... you remember Isabella, don't you?" Jaz said to him.

"Its a real pleasure to see you again... Isabella." Edward said taking my hand and kissing my knuckles, I totally melted and instantly felt the static electricity build between us.

"Mr Cullen." I said squeezing his hand, and smiling at him, trying desperately to figure out what he was thinking.

"Actually Cullen, I need to go speak to some people, would you mind keeping Isabella safe from the vultures that are circling until I get back." Jasper asked, I could have died right there, the traitor, I was so going to kick his ass later, I turned and stabbed him in the foot with my stiletto heel.

"As long as Isabella is alright with it, then I'd be more than happy to." Edward said, I couldn't help but smile at him, I took hold of his arm, holding on so I didn't fall in these heels. I cursed Jasper in my head as he walked away, he turned back to look at me over his shoulder, and the bastard winked at me... grrr I was going to kill him for this.

"Congratulations on the movie... you were wonderful." Edward said, bringing my mind back to him

"Thank you." I was all I could manage to say.

"I looked for you, you know." he whispered sadly, it made my heart clench.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen and I was embarrassed." I whispered back.

"This really isn't the place for this conversation, please, please tell me where you are staying." he begged me, and I had no right to deny him, his pleading was too much to bare.

"The Berkeley." I said, and I smiled, he was more beautiful than ever, and my heart tightened when I realised just how much Nessie looked like him, it was so much more than just her hair and eyes.

"Room number?" he asked.

"117, its the room I always stay in." I admitted.

"When we leave tonight, will you allow me to escort you back to your hotel room?" he asked, I couldn't speak, he sounded almost desperate, needy, so I nodded. "Then may I also keep you company for the rest of the evening?" I didn't get a chance to answer, as we were suddenly surrounded by the press.

"Edward, have you known Isabella long? Edward what does Tanya think of your friendship? Isabella will you be working with Edward again soon?"

Oh crap, did he know about me working on the same film? would he be angry? There were just too many questions being fired at us, so I was able to pick and chose the ones to answer carefully.

When we finally escaped to the car the first thing he did was ask the one question I was most afraid to answer. "What did that guy mean when he asked if you'd be working with me again soon?" he asked, my teeth instantly biting into my lip. "Please tell me Isabella." he begged, I can't deny him anything.

"Please, call me Bella," I said, then I sighed, well here goes. "We have worked on the same film before."

"When, I'd remember you, if I had." he asked confused.

"Your role as Anthony Masen, I was one of Tanya's stunt doubles." I explained.

"In which movie, we've filmed two so far, and the next one starts filming next month." He said.

Oh well honesty is the best policy they say, "Possibly all of them." I said.

"I've been looking for you all this time, and you were on set and location all the time I was filming?" he asked, I nodded, guiltily. "And you'll be back in Vancouver when we start filming next month?" he asked.

"On and off, I doubt you'll see me." I said, after all I never got chance to see him at all last time.

"What if I want to see you?" he asked, and my heart leapt into my throat, did he really just say that?

I sighed, "What about your relationship with your leading lady?" I asked, I wasn't going to put myself out there without knowing this first, they had been together so much over the last year.

"I don't have anything but a professional relationship with her, however I would very much like a personal relationship with her stunt double." he said and he was staring straight into my eyes as he said it, he was being honest. But was it possible to make this work?

"We are most likely to be so busy filming for the next twelve months that we won't see each other at all." I said.

"I don't care if all I get is to hold you whilst I sleep at night." he said, I actually whimpered and melted in his arms, but we arrived at the hotel then and he quickly rushed us to my room, the charge between us in the hotel lift only made me want him all the more, I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me, and all reason left me in that moment, I wanted him too, badly.

No sooner were we behind closed doors when I was wrapped around him and he had me pinned up against the door, kissing me with so much passion I was surprised we didn't just set the room on fire.

Fortunately he had a condom ready, I really wanted him badly but I was very stressed out again and my track record with the mixture of stress, the pill and Edward Cullen's sperm was not the greatest. I some how found the courage I needed and I started to undress him, I was fuelled by lust, and I was now standing in front of him in nothing but my bra and panties. I pushed me backwards onto the bed and I watched both the shock and excitement on his face as I removed his boxers, I crawled up his body kissing him all over as I went until I reached his magnificent cock, I had no idea what to do but I licked along his length from his balls to the tip, swirling my tongue around the head, and licking up the pre cum, I licked my lips before taking him into my mouth.

"Holy fuck, Bella, on god yes, just, like, that." he muttered between gasps as my head began to bob up and down and I sucked him hard, keeping my eyes on him as his fingers slid into my hair. "Bella." he warned, and tried to push me off him, but I wanted nothing more than for him to cum in my mouth, I suck harder as he came hard, then he flipped me onto my back and ripped off my panties.

His tongue making short work on my clit, and making me scream out his name as I came, before he rolled on the condom and buried his cock deep inside of me, we took our time, and made love slowly, he was still inside me when we fell to sleep completely sated. He held me so tightly in his arms and I never wanted to move, but my cell went off at some ungodly hour and I knew I would have to get up.

"Hey where do you think you are sneaking off to at this hour?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," I said leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I'm just going to the gym, then I'll be back for a shower before I have to head to the airport." I said.

"Airport? You're running out on me again?" he asked, he sounded upset.

"I have a premier in Paris tonight." I said.

"Fine, but stay here with me and I will give you a work out in the shower." he offered.

"That's a very tempting offer, but I do need to have the ability to walk down the red carpet tonight, which I certainly wont be doing if I try another round with that colossal cock of yours." I said grinning, it was the truth, he pulled me down on top of him, and kissed me before I could say anything else.

By the time I was back in my room I was running late and jasper was calling to get me to hurry up or we'd miss our flight, I was so full of the whole being back with Edward that we never had a chance to talk. I felt awful about that, but I promised him that I would see him in a month in Vancouver, it was all I had to keep me going.

I saw for the pictures on the net that Edward was back in Vancouver doing for pre production. It was good to be back work but I was having problem with getting sick and had to come off the pill, not that I needed it, but I was still getting sick, but it wasn't so bad that I couldn't work, so I carried on regardless. When I got to Vancouver it was a good six weeks before I got to talk to Edward, we were both working 24/7 and I was trying to get my stunts done before I had to leave for another job in LA. In the end I only got to spend three nights with him, but we were both too tired to do anything more than cuddle and before I knew it I was flying to LA and I'd be lucky if I got to see him again in the next year. Our schedules were so packed, it would most likely be the next sequel to this film before we'd be able to find time together, and that thought just made me utterly depressed, we still had not had a chance to talk about us let alone the other things.

I had been in LA for a week when Renata dragged me to a doctors, I literally passed out when she told me I was pregnant again, we used a condom... admittedly we may have over used said condom that night but still, how the hell was I going to explain this to him?

Six months later I still had had no sign of Edward, I had no way of contacting him, and quite frankly with what I had to tell him I was terrified to face him, I had stayed out of the lime light and so far no one knew I was pregnant, I had been sick for eight months straight, I couldn't wait for the birth to be over. Once again it was Jasper holding my hand, and he had no one to rescue him this time, Renata was with Nessie, I could see the relief on Jasper's face when Masen was born.

"Well at least its not strikingly obvious to the whole world this time." he whispered conspiratorially.

"No, just to those in the know." I answered him sleepily as I gazed down at my baby boy.

"Wow, he looks just like you Bell's."

"What all wrinkly and covered in blood?" I said making him roll his eyes at me. "Thanks for staying with me Jaz."

"Any time." he said, then added. "But I'd rather you didn't do this again without daddy." he said making me cringe with guilt.

"I hope I never have to." I agreed.

**A/N Poor Bella.. More on the way tomorrow hopefully...**


	25. Outtakes part 4

_A/N Sorry for the delay, life getting in my way again :/ but the end is almost in sight, I can almost taste it ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes Part four.

Masen was four months old, and I was almost back in shape, although my breast's were still a ridiculous size as I was still breast feeding, my next stunt work was going to be on Edward's film and I was quite simply terrified to face him. It was almost a relief when production was held up, so I went to help Aro out on his latest film, it was good to be back amongst Renata and the kids again. I had seen that several pictures had found their way onto the web of me with Nessie and Masen, though luckily Nessie's hair was always covered well.

I had an email from one of the big movie award productions telling me I was nominated for their best actress award, it was a big thing and Jasper and Aro both insisted I accept the invitation to go. Jasper even answered the email on my behalf, damn him! this time I would have to go with Aro, he was nominated for best director, Renata was working but said her parents would take care of Masen and Ness. I checked the web out of habit before I left for the States with Aro, and was horrified to see that Edward was presenting the award I was nominated for. What the heck was I going to say to him? If he'd looked me up on the web he'd have seen the pictures of me with Masen and Nessie, so would he even want to talk to me? Aro almost had to tackle me into the car and drag me through the airport.

I was whisked from the airport straight to a hotel where I was presented a dozen dresses, I didn't really register the labels I just picked the one that hid what was left of my un shed baby bump, the matching heels were a ridiculous hight, I'd probably fall on my ass and make a complete fool of myself, well I didn't have any intention of acting again, so this was a one off thing.

I sat in the audience, Aro clutching my hand in an effort to calm me, I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was nothing to do with the awards, though I think he knew that. My category was up and Edward walked onto the stage to ear splitting screams, I saw his lips twitch as he said my name and I couldn't take my eyes off him, in his black suit standing there all chiselled and perfect. He said my name again and everyone stands and clamps, Aro pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek. "Congratulations, just tell him Bella, I'm sure he'll be fine about it." he said and put my hand into someone else's, who walked me to my doom, also known as the stage, this was all so surreal, like I was looking down on myself, my nerves in shreds.

Edward hurried across the stage and reached for my hand, he was smiling brightly and his eyes sparkled. He kissed my cheeks and congratulated me, then I had to make a speech, I fluffed, saying it was just the work of Aro and Jasper that made me look good, and that I owed it all to them, then I walked back over to Edward and he took my hand and we walked back stage together. The media were waiting and they tried to get me on my own but I clutched Edwards hand tightly, and the moment we got away from them he turned to face me. "Congratulations." he said again, gazing down at me intensely.

"Thank you." I said automatically

"I am not letting you get away from me again Bella, I want to see more of you." he said suddenly.

"That's not going to happen with our schedules, is it?" I pointed out.

"I want to be with you every chance I get, Bella I want you to be my girlfriend." he said and I think I died inside at his words, but he didn't know the truth yet about Masen and Nessie, would he still feel that way if he knew? "Can you at least think about it?" he asked, when I still hadn't spoken as my mind raced to find the right words.

"Edward... I'd like that I really would... but..." I tried to say, but my heart broke a little with each word as my self doubt reared her ugly head, he was going to hate me. "My life is... complicated." Was all I could manage to say.

"Is there someone else?" He asked, Yes I wanted to say, yes your kids.

"No... no of course not... but, I have kids Edward, and every free moment I have I spend with them." I said.

"Please think about it Bella, could you at least discuss it with me, later at the hotel? You'll stay with me, tonight?" He was actually begging me. "Stay by my side for the rest of the night? Please Bella." he whispered, all needy, his breath blowing across my ear making me cross eyed with lust.

"I don't think they'll let me, I have to be back in my seat, I... I." I said as an usher came to take me back to my seat.

He lent down and whispered, "Promise me you wont leave here tonight without me, promise me, Bella." he begged, I kissed his cheek and nodded before I was led away from him.

Jasper was nominated twice in best actor, but it was Edward who won it. Aro got best director and our film also won best adaptation from a book and best film. We were at the after party before I saw Edward properly and once his arm had snaked around my waist he hung on tight and didn't let go again.

~0~

Back at his hotel, he finally had the chance to speak openly, without fear of being overheard.

"I need to be with you Bella, please be my girlfriend." He begged me again.

"I... I have kids Edward." I tried again, wondering if I should just say it, 'they are yours'.

"And?" He asked, and I froze brain dead, I didn't know how to answer, I just couldn't make myself say the words.

"I don't come alone, I come as part of a package deal." I just managed to say.

"Bella, I.. I am in love with you," he said and I think my entire inside combusted. "I am prepared to accept any part of your life that you are willing to share with me." he said, but all I could register were his words over and over again, he, he's in love... with me?

"Your in love with me?" I said rather than asked, though I needed to confirm that I had heard right.

He pulled me into his arms, "I think I always have been." he said, and that was it, I was completely and irrevocably in love with this man.

"And there's nothing between you and Tanya? Or anyone else?" I had to be sure of this before I said anything.

"Nothing at all, you are it for me." he said, and I just melted into him, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his bed.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I whispered, full of trepidation.

"What ever it is... it can wait, right now I need to make love to you." he said simply.

"But..." I tried but his lips with over mine to silence me as his hands moved to unzip my dress. There was nothing more to say, I was lost the second he slid inside of me, he made love to me over and over again, each time expressing our love as we reached nirvana together.

I woke up early as always, my chest aching my breasts over full as I hadn't expressed any milk for the past twelve hours, and I needed to do it now, I tried to pull out of Edward's arms, it was still dark outside, "No you don't, stay here with me." he said pulling me back against his naked chest.

"Edward, I need to get to my hotel so I can change and get to the gym, I promise I'll come back here after, I really need to talk to you about something important." I said.

"Fine, but you promise you'll come back?" he asked warily.

"I promise, now let me go." I said.

He pouted adorably, not wanting to let me leave, "Okay, take my key card so you can get back in." he instructed.

"Okay." I said kissing him quickly on the lips before leaving.

I rushed back to my hotel and expressed the milk in my engorged breasts, urgh, I so wish I had Masen here I missed him badly and Ness, I checked the time, and called them quickly, speaking to Nessie for a few minutes and assuring her I'd be back soon.

I called into starbucks for a hot chocolate and then I saw the headlines on the front of the news stand. My knees buckled and I felt my heart break in two, I couldn't believe my eyes, I passed someone selling flowers and spotted a black rose, death, how apt, the death of my heart. I was practically having to crawl on hands and knees to make me go back to his room, but I had his key card.

As silently as I could I entered his room and placed the paper and rose on the pillow I had slept on, the headlines screaming out at me.

'Cullen and Denali finally reveal engagement plans.'

I stared at his face, young and innocent in sleep, and I choked back my sobs until I was out of the room, I ran all the way back to my hotel and packed my bag, I called the airport, I had just thirty minutes to make it to the airport, they got me on an earlier flight back to France. I cried all the way to the airport and only just managed to hold it together until I was back with my kids, but the second I looked back into Nessie's eyes I started all over again.

**A/N Poor Bella.. More on the way soon hopefully...**


	26. Outtakes part 5

_A/N Sorry for the delay again ;)_

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes part five.

I threw myself into work, and I refused to look at anything news related, I couldn't face it, I so didn't need to have all that news of him rubbed in my face, I had been so stupid, I hated myself for falling for him, and as much as I worked it all came crashing down around me when I looked at my kids, my constant reminder of how much I still loved him, I know I did, that's why it hurt so damn much. Renata tried to get me to talk to her, but the pain was still too raw, Tylor was the only one who knew everything, he was my own personal therapist, never spoke, he just waited patiently for me to talk. I knew he'd never tell a soul.

I gave up hiding when my agent got all prissy when he couldn't get hold of me, so I called him, and he explained that he had been informed that the allegation about Mr Edward Cullen in the news recently were entirely false. Then he wanted to know why he was tracked down and told he had to inform me immediately. I had no answer for him, and I told him so. He was pretty useless as far as agents go, normally Renata was more of an agent than he was, my three year contract with him was almost up fortunately, I wouldn't be renewing it. The same day Jasper caught up with me and basically force me to read the retraction that the newspaper had about Edwards engagement. But what now? Could there still be an us, would he still want me after I ran out on him, he must have been behind tracking my agent, surely?

Eventually my agent called me back, telling me that filming was going to start soon so I was needed in Vancouver, I managed to convince Renata to come with me, it was school holidays so her kids were off school, and Aro was working in Brazil, so she gave up and came quietly. Most of the crew were staying in the same apartment building so we had a whole apartment to ourselves.

My schedule was punishing, I had had to stop breastfeeding, it was just too much on my schedule, I was lucky if I got to see Nessie and Masen for more that a few minutes before they were in bed, but at the very least I got to read them a story.

I had been working on and off set for almost a month before for I saw Edward, and the second I heard his voice I was overcome with need to be with him, I really needed to control that better, and I was once again nervous as hell about speaking to him.

"Bella." I heard someone call as I was about to leave the set, I knew his voice instantly, I was so tired and in no shape for a confrontation, "Hey, can we talk?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I've had a really long day, I'm really tired and I really need to see my kids before they go to sleep." I said.

"Can... can I come with you," he asked, oh crap I can't let him do that, not with Masen and Nessie there, "no strings, I'll wait until they're asleep, I just want the chance to talk." He said.

"No offence, but I don't want you anywhere near my kids." I said, I couldn't, not without having a chance to explain first, to tell him that I hadn't got pregnant on purpose.

"Why?" he asked alarmed.

"Edward, since the media don't have your relationship with Tanya to write about they follow every woman you have said more than two words to, and as we have been seen together publicly several times they are following me constantly, I have to protect my kids from that." I said, I wasn't lying, the press were becoming a nightmare. "Not to mention the speculation that will start if we are seen together now." I added.

"I need to talk to you Bella, how else am I going to make you see that I need you?" he asked. And as always I just completely fell apart at his words, honestly I didn't want to be away from him, I wanted him in my life, but I needed to do it carefully, I had to protect my heart and I had to protect my... our kids.

"I can't do this Edward, I have to keep their lives as normal as I can." I said, I wasn't sure if I could take that kind of heart ache again, I very much doubt I'd survive a next time.

"Please Bella, I'll do anything, I'll be anything, unless, unless... is there someone else?" he said, it was so heartfelt.

"There has only ever been you, for me." I admitted, my heart pounding loudly trying to get out of my chest.

"That's how I feel about you Bella, please give me a chance... please Bella." he begged and then he put his hands on my shoulders, and stared straight into my eyes waiting for an answer.

"Fine, but we're just talking." I conceded.

"That's all I'm asking for." he said smiling.

We made small talk as Tylor drove us back to the apartment, I knew the kids would be in the bath by now, Renata was strict with their schedule, so maybe this could work, Edward walked close by my side as we walked into the building. I wanted desperately for him to hold my it was so close and I saw it move towards me a few time like he wanted to take my hand.

In the apartment I pointed to a sofa, "Make yourself comfortable, I shouldn't be too long." I said then once I saw him sit I went down the hallway, opening the bathroom door I was met with the familiar squeal from Nessie.

"Mommy."

"Hey baby girl, how is my princess today?" I asked her as I walked in to find Jane sat of the closed toilet bouncing Masen on her lap, he was wrapped up in a towel, she passed him to me, his face lit up as he reached for me. Renata was sat beside the bath, she went to speak but I put my finger to my lips and pointed towards the living room before she asked me about Edward like she always did. Her brows furrowed and I could she the hundreds of questions waiting to burst out of her, I shook my head and turned my attention back to Nessie and Masen.

Nessie told me all about her day whilst I listened carefully, she made all my worries melt away, as she explained about Jane banging her toes and having to put money in the swear jar. And Alec leaving his xbox for long enough to use the bathroom, and then not moving again all day. Once I had them both dressed for bed and tucked in I read them their favourite story about the three little wolves and the big bad pig.

"What's going on?" Renata whispered, stretching to look down the hall to the living room where Edward was hopefully still waiting.

"He's here to talk." I whispered back.

"I'd want to do more than talk with that tall drink of water." she said waggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows, I smacked her arm and pushed her into her bedroom.

"You could have put on the TV you know, you didn't have to sit here in the quiet." I said as I walked back into the living room. I was surprised at the relief I felt when I walked in the room and saw him still sitting on the sofa, and looking all gorgeous and very much here.

"Actually I was enjoying listening to you talk to your kids." he said, I blushed, "so what are their names?" He asked.

Oh god no, that's too much information, much too soon, what do I say? Avoidance... just for now, "Do you mind if we don't discuss them, not yet, I mean, only I'd like to keep everything about them to private, at least until I've decided if there can be an us, and if I can be sure that I can cope with the media hype if and when things come out." I said frowning, that was honest at least right?

"Can I just ask one thing?" he asked sheepishly.

"You can ask I guess." I said, and I found myself holding my breath

"Is their father still on the scene?" He asked. Holy shit we got here way too soon, no its too much, I can't do this yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked as a delay, I needed more time to think about this.

"Are you still in a relationship with the father of your children?" He asked and watched as I'm sure the horror must have shown on my face.

"I am not in a relationship of any kind with anyone." I said.

"Is it the same, I mean have they both got the same father?" he asked almost in a whisper, what? I knew it, he thinks the worst of me.

"Are you accusing me of being a whore?" I practically hissed at him.

"Oh fuck no Bella I'm sorry I, I just, I just wanted to know what my competition was like." he tried to assure me. Relief flooded through me, I felt myself relax, I had almost exploded at his hurtful comment.

"You don't have any competition." I whispered 'you never could.' I said though I hoped he didn't hear.

"Is. Is it Whitlock?" he asked making me laugh. "what?" he asked shocked by my reaction.

"Jasper is probably one of my closest friends and has never been more than that, plus he is the middle of breaking up with his awful girlfriend/ PA/manager, he has more than enough of his own problems, yet he still goes out of his way to be my support system when I need him." I said, it was the truth.

"So there's definitely no one else." He asked me to confirm.

"No one else?" I asked, of course he would still think that? Why doesn't he get it? How many times do I have to say it before he understands.

"No one but me?" he asked.

"I said there wasn't didn't I? Besides, its not me with a history of being involved with other people." I pointed out.

"Good point, well aside from the fake relationship I was promoting that came back to bite me on the ass, I have no one but you in my life." he said, I did like the sound of that.

"You don't have me either as far as I'm aware." I said then couldn't hold back my smirk.

"Yet."

"Yet?" I questioned.

"That's what I'm here to get you to change." he said, his voice so seductive, I forgot how tired I was, my entire body suddenly wide awake.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" I asked, I could suggest bending me over the sofa, no wait too many people in the house. He stood up and took hold of my hand pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me, he nuzzled into my neck, I melted into him.

"I'll start with having you in my arms where you belong." he mumbled into my skin. "Wait who was looking after your kids?" he asked reminding me again of the other people hiding away in their bedrooms, "And who else was talking?"

I giggled, I couldn't help it, Ren was probably just around the corner eves dropping. "That would be my best friend Renata and her kids Alec and Jane, they're here to baby sit for me." I said.

"Why do those names sound so familiar... jeez, are they Aro's wife and kids?" he asked shocked.

"Best friends." I said grinning, but not answering. "Like anyone but my best friends could have talked me into acting." I said with a grimace, and he chuckled at me then pulled me back to the sofa with him, pulling me into his lap. I was happy to be there wrapped in his arms.

"So about us?" He said.

"What about us?"

"Is there an us?" He asked, I could hear the desperate hope in his voice, it was so endearing.

"Honestly I would like there to be, but I don't know how we'd ever see each other, it wouldn't be much of a relationship if I only get to see you at the odd awards ceremony now would it" I said, the thought of not seeing him when I was here in his arms was unbearable.

"I would make the effort... I happen to think that you are worth it." he said and he sounded like he meant it. "So what it all boils down to is... are you ready to take on the media hype that surrounds me?" He asked.

"No." I said and his face fall in disappointment. "But I am willing to start getting to know you better," I added quickly after seeing his face. "then maybe I will introduce you to my kids... eventually, and if by then you still want to stick around, well we'll discuss media avoidance then." I suggested, and I watched the grin spread across his face.

Edward stayed with me after our talk I didn't want to be away from him, sleeping in his arms again was more than I could ever of hoped for, this beautiful man wanted to be with me, unbelievable.

Edward had been staying with me for a week now, I did my best to keep him away from the others, and seeing how happy I was despite being so tired, they were happy to go along with it, though we did spend an inappropriate amount of time in my bedroom, or my shower, sex with Edward was just so amazing, well maybe it was always like that for everyone, I had nothing to compare it to, and quite frankly I would be happy to never have. Mostly we were too tired and we were up and out of the house before anyone woke every morning.

I was due soon to go and finish some work in LA, and I was dreading it, I was close to letting Edward know about Nessie and Masen and I was worried that the separation would set us back again. I would only be gone a few days but it had only been a week that we had been together, I hated being away from him during the day I felt like I had a hole in my chest and it only closed up when I was in his arms, waking up with him nuzzled against my breasts, always brought a smile to my face, one hand always ended on one of them during the night, they were like a security blanket to him or something.

I was in the middle of a stunt where I was jumping down from a ridiculously high tree, I had checked everything prior to setting up the stunt, all the safety harness checks had been done along with the air bag, so as always I jumped with no fear, as I hit the air bag I knew instantly something was wrong, to much air, I was thrown out sidewards and hit the floor I could hear the crunch sound my leg made, it reverberated around me, I heard the screams and cries. I was busy trying to work out why I was on the ground and not still on the air bag. People were surrounding me and I couldn't hear them, just white noise. I had no idea what had happened, but nothing could happen to me, no I had to be fine, Nessie and Masen needed me, I couldn't get sick. But then my eyes closed and I couldn't open then again, I just wanted to sleep, yes just sleep then everything would be okay.

**A/N Poor Bella.. So hope you are still enjoying this...**


	27. Outtakes part 6

_A/N Almost there, hoping the next one will be the last, but on saying that, this story just keeps on going :(_

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes part 6.

Very slowly I became aware of hushed voices, as they became more clear I recognised a few of them, someone squeezed my hand, and I searched my head to understand what had happened to me.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice whisper near my ear, and I turned my head towards the voice I longed to hear again, slowly I opened my eyes, and I felt relieved to see Edwards face right by my side, but then I saw Nessie asleep on his shoulder, oh crap, and I was in hospital double crap. "Bella? Its okay baby." Edward said to me, okay? Okay? How can he say that, I felt my chest tighten as my panic began to rise. He let go of my hand and moved his hand to stroke my face. "Sweetheart, everything is fine, your in the hospital, there was an accident on the set and you had to be sedated," Sedated, oh jeez what happened to me? "Renata has gone to explain to production for the other shoot, and I've been looking after the kids." He said quickly, I looked at the way that Nessie was nuzzled into his neck, their hair meeting and looking identical in colour, her waves against his just fucked sexy disaray, they were both so beautiful, and looked so relaxed together, but where was Masen?

"Masen?" I asked, where was my baby?

"Is right here." Edward said pointing to the other side of me, I turned to look, "Bella this is my mother Esme, Mom meet my Bella." He said. He called me his, and his mother was here, with my baby... her grandson, he looked... happy, Esme smiled at me, I had to smile back, relieved that my babies were being cared for, but by strangers?

"Welcome back, I'm so happy to meet you Bella." Esme said.

"Hey Baby girl." I heard Jasper say, I turned to see everyone in the room there were two others I didn't recognise, "How do you feel?" Jasper asked, I had no idea how to answer that question, right now I felt slightly overwhelmed, then I looked down at myself and gasped, what had happened to me? Why did I have a metal frame around leg, my breathing picked up as panic set it.

Everyone jumped up to calm me, but I couldn't focus on them, except for one voice. "Bella sweetheart, please stay calm, I swear that everything will be alright." Edward said whilst rubbing my arm.

I turned back to him, "But my work? Edward, how long do I have to stay like this?" I asked, with dread in my heart, I knew what type of injuries required this type of contraption, and how long they took to heal, if they ever did.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat, my eyes clouding as the implications of this injury flashed through my mind.

"Bella, listen to me carefully." Edward said looking me straight in the eye, he waited not speaking just staring at me, waiting for me to calm enough to answer him, I couldn't speak so I nodded in agreement. "I am going to be here with you through all of this, okay?" he said, his hot hands on my cheeks, his breath blowing across my face making me dizzy, he was going to stay? Despite everything he wanted to stay with me? With us? I nodded slowly. "You have badly broken your leg and will be unable to work for about six months." He said.

"SIX Mon..." I started to choke out, what the hell? What the hell was I going to do?

"Listen to me." he interrupted my mental anguish. "I have been in touch with Renata and Aro and they have sorted things out on their end. The studio here has halted production pending an investigation, so you don't have to worry about that, and I have every intention of being with you and helping out with Nessie and Masen, and you." He said, and my heart melted at his final words.

I felt more guilty than ever for not telling him now, he was beyond wonderful, I so didn't deserve this man. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said, and I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

He rested his forehead against mine, "I get it Bella, I understand that you thought you were protecting us all, but I know now just how hard it must have been." He said, but how could me understand? And why now?

"What do you mean, you know now?" I asked.

"Oh god Bella, I can't believe I got you pregnant every time we were together." He said, and I could see it in his eyes, he was feeling guilty.

I smiled, "Well not every time." I said.

"Well, actually..." he said, oh god... what now?

"What?" I asked.

"You're pregnant again." He whispered, oh double crapola, my hand flew automatically to my mouth as I began to panic again, but the movement pulled on the drip in my hand, making me wince.

"How long?" I asked, I was pretty sure I knew when it happened, it must have been when I was breastfeeding, oh for god sake would my hormones never cooperate when I was around him, but I didn't know how long ago that was.

"Six to eight weeks, but..." he said, oh no... but's are never a good thing.

"But? What? What's wrong? I asked panicked again.

"Nothings wrong," He said quickly.

"Then what?" I didn't need any more problems, was there something wrong with the baby?

"It.. its twins." he said. Holy hell.

"Twins?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry." he said.

"Why are you sorry Edward? It's not your fault that my contraception refuses to work when I'm around you, and heck... you only just found out you have two kids and now I'm are expecting two more." I said apologetically. "I can't believe you're still here." I admitted.

"We are." he said, confusing me.

"We are, what?" I asked.

"From here on in, we do everything together, so we are expecting twins... agreed?" he said, I couldn't help but smile as I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me chastely on the lips. Finally after almost thirty months I was finally going to get to have him in my life on a full time basis, and have him fully involved in our families life, I smiled so big it made my face hurt.

Edward rented a large apartment not far from the hospital and Esme stayed with him to help with Nessie and Masen. We had had a long chat and she explained how she was introduced to her grandchildren, I apologised that she had to be introduced to them in that way. Esme was eager to let me know that although it was a shock she was more than happy to be a part of their lives, and that despite all his worries she had never seen her son so happy. She wanted to help out in anyway that she could. Despite all Edward's worries he was doing a really good job of looking after Nessie and Masen, he clearly adored them, and they clearly adored him too.

I moved into the new apartment with Edward and our kids after another week in hospital, but it was difficult to get around with the damn metal frame on my leg, I had to put up with having it on for another two months, it was extremely frustrating, I could just about get around but it was awkward and Nessie being a flaming red headed monster, was impatient and always running off where I couldn't catch her, Edward tried to calm us both in these situations, and it turns out that Nessie was very much a daddies girl, and secretly this made me incredibly happy, I loved watching them together, I pretended that I was hurt, but how could I be, they were so adorable together.

Masen was turning out to be very laid back and took everything in his stride, he was always happy and smiling, and had a calming influence on everyone around him, surprisingly even on his sister. My heart melted completely when I heard Nessie say 'daddy.' for the first time, Edwards was so enthralled that his face lit right up, he was absolutely beautiful. Esme was right he really did look beyond happy.

I wasn't sure about sleeping arrangements, but when I saw my belongings in Edward's bedroom, I was happy that he never thought twice about sharing a bed with me again, and waking up everyday in his arms was amazingly good. I got to take advantage of him a lot, though he never complained, we had a more than varied sex life, and being pregnant seemed to make me more insatiable for him than ever. He couldn't get enough of me either, I was so happy and I never wanted this feeling of belonging, of family to end.

It wasn't long before the media caught on that we were sharing an apartment, they got most of their information wrong of course. They had a picture of Jasper leaving the hospital looking tired and depressed from when I first had the accident, and that picture was everywhere. So the papers had the caption, 'Whitlock not happy with Cullen living with his kids.' It really was funny, to see my kids anyone could see that they were nothing at all like Jaz. Jasper took every opportunity to try and wind Edward up about it too, but as I suspected they would, they soon had became great friends.

The months flew by one minute but dragged when it came to my annoying leg, it felt like the time was not passing at all, but eventually the time came to have the metal removed. I was more than ready to for it to come off, even if that did require another operation to remove the pins and rods inside my leg. Right now my biggest concern was that we had all come up with the arrangements to allow the media to catch a glimpse of Nessie with Edward with no hat covering their hair, and therefore telling the world just how long we had been together by letting them see the family resemblance, I was guessing the media frenzy over this was going to be brutal.

Edward carried me out to the car, we could see the permanent residents that were the pappz across the road, he kissed me on the lips in full view of them as he lent over to fasten me in. He was truly enjoying himself, his grin was blinding, I watched as he ran back up the steps and opened his arms to Nessie who ran out of the door and into his arms. Esme carried Masen out as Nessie chatted away as they walked back to the car. The pappz were flashing their camera's like crazy as Emmett and Tylor tried to keep them as far away from the car as they could.

We were followed to the hospital by the pappz so actually getting into the hospital was harder, but Emmett and Tylor had followed us and helped with the hospital security to get us inside, I had been forced into a wheelchair and had pulled Nessie onto my lap, I cover her as much as I could, I didn't want her blinded by the flashing bulbs of the cameras. Edward was clutching Masen to his chest and had his eyes covered too, but we were pushed and shoved all over the place, it was making me so mad.

"I hate this damn leg, I would have kicked the shit out of them for that, if I could stand up." I said when we finally made it away from the media frenzy.

"If you were able to do that, they probably wouldn't have tried to get so close." Edward said, that was true, they knew I'd beat the shit out of them.

I was prepared and ready to get this damn steel removed, I kissed my family and promised to see them soon, finally I'd actually be able to start to recover from this damn frustrating injury. I couldn't wait.

**A/N Hope you are still enjoying this...**


	28. Outtakes part 7

**_A/N Yay it almost over, the next one will be the last, woo hooo, sorry, I want to write something else now, and I'm eager to start it :)_**

_**The real deal**_

Outtake part 7

Once I was back home at the apartment and in a new walking cast I was eager to do more around the place. I was in the kitchen teaching Nessie how to make cookies, when I got caught by Edward.

"Hey, you are supposed to be resting that leg." He said wrapping is arms around me and holding our bump as he kissed the top of her head, bump was growing quickly now.

"Yeah, well I'll remind you of that when we are exercising later." I said lifting my face so I could kiss him. Just the idea of us making love again was making me horny, and it had only been a few hours, but hey it was the only exercise he'd allow me to do, I intended to take full advantage.

"That's different, that's exercise to keep you in shape." he whispered against my lips.

"It may have escaped your notice, but my shape is altering by the day." I said placing my hands over his that were still on bump.

He chuckled, "I had noticed, and you get more beautiful by the day." he said. "Now, are you girls almost done in here, the studio called and someone from production wants to talk to us, so they are on their way over." he said as the buzzer went off on the oven.

"Cookies done daddy." Nessie squealed, it still made me all warm and fuzzy inside every time I heard her say daddy.

I stepped out of his arms to see to the cookies and he scooped Nessie up into his arms. "Daddies cookie." he said as I pretended to nibble on her belly, making her squeal with delight.

I didn't know what the studio wanted but I had to be honest I was enjoying the life we had here right now, I wasn't sure if I was ready to go back to work, not that I could do anything, what with my leg in a cast and twins in the oven.

Marcus Caius was head of the production team on this movie, and he had spoken a lot with Edward during the investigation into the so called accidents on set, but now everything was in the hands of the lawyers and the studio had been given the go ahead to continue with filming. I wasn't sure why they wanted to see me, but Edward did say us and not just him.

"We would very much like you to consider taking over from Ms Denali." Marcus said to me, I just stared in disbelief, surely I heard him wrong.

"I thought you were in a hurry to get the film finished?" I said, I mean honestly, it would be almost a year before I was fit enough, but still that was the major role in a huge mega bucks block buster movie, I was still a nobody.

"We are, that's why we would like you to consider this offer." he said.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but aside from the fact that I'm in a walking cast and can not do stunts, I'm also almost five months pregnant, so you will understand that I have to decline the offer." I said.

"I disagree." Marcus said, shocking everyone." "The character in the film is pregnant through most of the first film, and will be sitting or lying down most of the time, a blanket can easily cover your cast, and as you well know, you already completed most of the stunts for both movies. The studio is willing to offer you a considerable amount of money to do this, they also are more than willing to hold up production between the movies for maternity leave. It would otherwise take us a considerable amount of time to do a worldwide search for another person to do the role, which again would hold up production for even longer." he said, and I turned to look at Edward just to see if I was hearing this right.

"I like the idea." Edward said, obviously reading the doubt on my face, I frowned at him, he was as crazy as they were. "Look I know its a little crazy," he said, damn him... he could read me like a book. "But we'd at least be able to work together." he said, well that was true but there were just to many but's. I sighed, I was going crazy being stuck in the apartment all the time, was this was an opportunity to get away from that? "What have you done about security?" Edward asked them, good point I needed to know that after what happened last time I was on set.

"The set and all the cast and crew will be given the top priority, we are in the process of hiring an entirely new security team." Marcus started to say.

"No, Edward, I'm not doing it, there is too much risk, and I don't want your mother to be left alone all day with Nessie and Masen, its too much of a risk with the media desperate to get pictures of them. "I won't do it." I said, suddenly realising that I would have to be dependant on someone looking after Masen and Nessie sooner than I had previously thought, and the apartment was miles from the set,

"Please Ms Swan, I want to assure you that accommodation will be arranged on set for all the cast and their families, I would not have you put your family at risk either." Marcus tried to assure me.

"What sort of accommodation?" Edward asked.

"There is a hotel on site, and the entire place will be at our disposal." Marcus's assistant who had been silent up until now spoke up.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me directly, what did I think? I think its a ridiculous idea, me acting taking over a role played by Tanya Denali, the world would hate it. The Tanward fans would hate it, and they made up the majority of the films fans.

"How long have I got to think about this?" I asked, to think about this or persuade Edward it was a bad idea.

"We'd like your answer as soon as possible of course, but by the end of the week if possible." Marcus said. "Maybe this will help you to make up your mind." he added handing me a piece of paper which I opened and stared at for a moment, $15 million per movie, well it would be a while before I needed to work again, then I read on, oh hell no.

"Thank you, I will give you your answer by the end of the week." I said and excused myself.

I went to the living room where Nessie and Masen were watching cartoons I pulled them both onto my lap, holding them both, did I want to mix my babies up in my world even more than they already were?

"You okay?" Edward asked, as he walked into the living room after seeing the guest out.

"Not sure." I admitted.

"Talk to me Bella." he said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me, worry etched on his gorgeous face, I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I simply handed him the piece of paper that Marcus had given me.

"That's the amount that both Tanya and I were getting."

"Carry on reading." I said and I could see in my mind what he was seeing. '$17 million if you include your daughter.'

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah... exactly."

~0~

Edward helped me to put the kids to bed after their bath and we sat on the sofa to watch some mindless TV, he was wrapped around me with his chin resting on the top of my head.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Whether or not I want our daughter caught up in this, well any more than she already is I mean." I admitted, it was all I'd been thinking about all evening.

"Yeah, I have my doubts, but I like the idea of us all being together on set, plus mom will have an easier time if she only has Masen to worry about. We will be with Nessie at all times, we can put a stop to anything if it gets too much for her." he said.

"But she's so young Edward."

"I know, but she is not going to do anything she doesn't want to," he said, which was true, my princess wouldn't be made to do anything she didn't want to, she was stubbornness personified. "plus she does have the tendency to be an exhibitionist, she'll love the attention." he pointed out.

"You really want us to do this" I asked, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Bella, I've been dreading going back to work, I hated the idea of being away from you and the kids, but this way I don't have to be apart from you." he said.

"You're crazy." I told him tilting my head sideways so that I could see his face.

"Crazy in love with you." he said as he leaned forward and kissed my exposed neck. "Bella, I never really asked to be a part of your lives, and I shouldn't assume that you want to do this, I mean I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, if its too much..." he said suddenly, he sounded mildly panicked. I turned in his arms and knelt between his legs, placing my fingers on his lips to stop his panic.

"Edward I wouldn't want it any other way, we need you, I need you, I didn't realise how much before, but I do now. And I have assumed that you want us to be together as a family, I never asked." I said, he tried to speak but I pinched my lips between her fingers, I needed to say this. "I love you, and want to be there on the set with you, I just need to know that we are all agreed its right to do this first. That includes asking Esme, she has her own life Edward, we can't expect her to carry on regardless, but I'm not sure I will trust a stranger to care for them." I said dropping my hand.

"I might be able to help you with that." Esme said standing in the doorway, "Sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I was just passing." she said.

"Its okay mom, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I've been talking to Rose, and she wants to come here in my place and be your nanny full time." she said.

"Rose? Why?" he asked, it was odd for Rose to want to be here.

"Well it seems that she has... well she wants to be closer to Emmett." she said.

"Rose and Emmett, really?" he asked, and then it hit me, whilst she was here they were inseparable.

"Yes, they seem very taken with each other, so she has given in her notice at work, she can be here by the end of the week." she said.

"Wow, must be serious, sound good to me, Nessie and Masen adore her." Edward said looking at me.

"I adore Rose and she is great with the kids." I said.

"I'm not leaving you kids, I just want to go home and sort out a few things then I'll be back, I want to be here when the twins are born, you are going to need us all around then." she said.

"Well I'm okay with that." he said, "Bella?"

"I'd like you to be here." I told her. I needed to see the unconditional love she had for my kids.

"Then I will be dear." she said then continued to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me, obviously reading my face again.

"Its nothing really."

"Then you can tell me." he insisted, I sighed deeply and settled across his lap and he held me tightly against himself, it was my favourite most comfortable place to be. "Tell me." he said more forcefully, when I hadn't answered.

"It will be nice to have family around me this time, even if they aren't mine." I whispered into his chest.

"You never talk about your family Bella, were they not with you when Nessie and Masen were born?" he asked alarmed. I shook my head, hell they didn't even know or care if I was even alive, "You had to do it alone?" he asked, he sounded appalled.

"Not alone... I had Jasper for support, I was the main reason his relationship with Maria fell apart, she hated me and he was like a brother to me. And I had Renata and Aro, they were, are my family." I explained.

"But your real family?" he asked, holding me tightly and rubbing my back.

"I was kicked out when I was sixteen, haven't seen them since." I said.

"What the fu... udge?" he said remembering the kids, and changing his word half way through making me smile.

"I was supposed to stay on at school and go to Oxford university but I wanted to concentrate on stunts, it was what I had always wanted to do, and they thought my actions were unfitting for a Swan, so they disowned me." I explained, it was a much shortened version of the truth but it was it in a nut shell.

"Bar stewards." he growled, being angry, keeping his anger restrained enough to use a child friendly swear word, and so protective, was it any wonder I was head over heels in love with this man.

"Living here, like this with you, its the closest I've ever come to feeling like part of a family, well since I was about five and was sent to boarding school." I said. "I, I don't want to feel like that again." I said, I didn't want to be without him again.

"Bella, you never have to worry about feeling like that again, we are family, a real family and we stick together no matter what." Edward said as Esme walked in the door with a two cups of tea.

"Bella honey, you are part of our family, I already think of you as a daughter, and you have given me the most precious gifts in the world... my grandchildren, they make us family." she said, melting my heart, she was already the closest thing I'd had to a mother since my grandmother had died.

"Thank you." I said, as tears I didn't even notice fell down my face.

Edward lifted my chin so that I had to look at him, "you are everything to me, I will never let you feel that way again Bella, you are everything I have ever wanted and the second I get the chance I will prove it to you." he said.

"Prove it how?" I asked, and I heard Esme gasp.

"By making you my wife." he said. He did just say that, oh my god, Edward Cullen wants to marry me.

"Bella, breathe." he said as I sat staring up at him with my mouth hanging open. "Don't you want to be my wife?" he asked, of all the stupid, ridiculous notions I've ever heard, there's not much I wouldn't give for this to be true, for this to be really happening to me, no, no one but me.

"No!" I gasped and I watched his eyes widen in alarm. "Oh god no, no, no. I mean oh shi.. ugar." I said placing my hands on either side of his face. "Edward, I want that more than anything, but are you sure?" I asked, and he shook my head at me, did that mean no he wasn't sure?

"Before you Bella, my life was like an moonless night, there were stars, points of light and reason.. and then you shot across my sky like a meteor and suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliance, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen from the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed but my eyes were blinded by the light, I couldn't see the stars any more, and there was no more reason for anything." he said, it was without doubt the most beautiful, most romantic most wonderful words ever spoken. "So please would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" he asked again.

I felt my lip begin to quiver as I tried to control the tears brimming in my eyes, I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, he pulled me against his chest, his lips capturing mine, his kiss full of emotion, showing me he loved me.

~0~

We had decided on a test run with Nessie at the studio before we committed to anything, so we spent a day doing a fashion show on set, and Nessie was incredible, it was like she was born for this life, so we agreed to sign the new contracts that the studio had drawn up for the three of us. We were not due to start for a few days so I wanted to make sure I spent as much time as I could with Masen, whilst it was still possible.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Edward said as we lay in bed together.

"What is it?" I asked trying to smooth down the frown between his eyebrows.

"I have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow." he said, then seeing my expression of panic he continued, "Its nothing serious, I just need to get a simple procedure done." he explained.

"What kind of procedure?" he was being very wary all of a sudden.

"Well.. I … I'm going to have the snip." he whispered.

"What, do, you..? I started to say but then realising what he meant, WHAT? I screamed in panic in my head. no! That's just wrong, I don't want him to have to do that. This is all my fault, damn my fertility. "What? Why?"

"Bella, we don't have the best history when it come to contraception, and I'm pretty happy to stop at four kids, I'm sure you don't want to continually get knocked up for the rest of your life, and this way, it has time to take effect before the twins are born. Plus there'll be nothing holding me back then..." he trailed of suggestively waggling his eyebrows at me, trying to make light of the conversation, I swatted is arm.

"Are you sure though, you really want to go ahead and do this?" I asked, but I couldn't let him do this.

"Yes, I do... just do me a favour, and don't tell anyone... especially Emmett or Jasper, I don't think they will ever let me live it down if they find out." he said frowning.

"What have you told Emmett your doing?" I asked, curious, he must know he's planning a trip to the hospital.

"I've told him I'm having a wisdom tooth pulled." He said with a chuckle, "I'd like him to continue thinking that that is what I'm doing." he said.

"I will not tell anyone anything, but you know this is one of those things that will probably get leaked to the press by some nurse or something." I said.

"I know, but I can but hope." he said, "I just hope my balls will forgive me." he said somewhat doubtfully.

I just laughed at him, he scowled back at me which only made me laugh harder, so he started tickling me until I surrendered.

"I want you to cancel the appointment." I said some time later when I had had some time to think about what he was planning to do.

"Why?" he asked shocked. "Do you want more children?"

"Not exactly, I didn't even know I wanted them in the first place until I found out I was pregnant, but no, if I got pregnant again I would be happy to have another baby, but..." I paused and took a deep breath, "When the twins are born, I will probably be offered sterilization, I intend to get it, so you don't have to do this." I explained.

"But.."

"No Edward, I would rather do it this way, no one will ever know and it won't interfere with your fudging schedule." I said grinning at him.

"My fudging schedule eh? I think I want to fudge you right now." he said suggestively.

"That sounds so wrong, we definitely need new words," I said laughing as he rolled us over so that I was sat straddling his now extremely prominent erection.

**A/N One more to go, hoping to get it done for you today..**


	29. Outtakes Epilogue

_A/N Oh my god! I finished it :O wow in seventeen days **faints** so here it is the final chapter. **Disclaimer** I am not in any way associated with Twilight, I own nothing but the right to go all fangirl and write fanfiction for it. No copyright infringement intended._

_**The real deal**_

Outtakes Epilogue

Today was a very important day for us all, our baby girl's second birthday, the hotel on set that we moved into yesterday was surprisingly full, with family, friends and most of all presents for Nessie, who was running around in the baby pink princess gown that Alice had bought her, complete with tiara, she was giving orders to everyone and she was so happy. I took in the faces of our new family, it had finally hit me, this was my family, every person here, the people that I completely adored, I finally knew what it was to have a proper family and I loved every single one of them.

Edward had invited along lots of the other cast members and crew that were friends so that Nessie would be familiar with their faces when she was on set, but as yet she had done nothing to indicate that she might be nervous or worried about the things she would have to do. Our girl was amazing, and took everything in her stride, I was so grateful that she had Edwards confidence and little of my shyness. I watched her as she fingered the bangle that Edward had given her, white gold with '_Daddies girl'_ written on it. Their eyes met his and she grinned hugely at him before running off to open more presents, I never tired of watching the two of them. I was enjoying watching our family interact, Esme and Carlisle were running around after Masen who had recently found his feet and was now walking using the furniture for support, and boy could move when he needed to, and with lots of legs to grab hold of, he was disappearing through the crowd of guests and leaving his grandparents in his dust.

Rose and Emmett were trying to help me, or rather stop me, to hosts so that I didn't have anything to do, but as I was getting so fat, I couldn't complain, the twins were growing well and I got tired easily, I guess I had a lot to deal with, what with the move, and the new job on top of everything else, but with everyone's help they really left me nothing to do. I asked Edward to make sure he kept a close eye on the birthday girl, but he was letting her do pretty much anything she wanted to, he thought I wouldn't notice, he had it too easy, well easy until Nessie decided that she was tired and she needed her daddy to be her horsey... and so god bless him, he was on my hands and knees, giving our daughter her pony ride in front of some of Hollywood's finest. What can I say, I love that man.

I caught Emmett and Jasper both laughing at Edward as he moved around with his daughter on his back giving him orders, making rude comment's I ignored them until they called him a jackass.

"Well I do always think of him as a stallion, he is hung like a horse after all." I said winking at Edward before going into the bedroom laughing at Emmett and Jasper's shocked faces. They had no idea what Edward would do for his baby girl, they had no right to tease, I was so proud of him for ignoring them, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to let them have it.

As Edward tucked Nessie into her bed that night I heard him ask her which gift she liked the most.

"Mommy's." she answered simply, and I knew what she'd say, she had said it to me earlier, I smiled as I remembered.

"I didn't see mommy give you her present, what was it?" Edward asked her.

"You, daddy." she said reaching up to hug him. Could she be any more adorable?

~0~

Edward and I had to be on set early so we'd gone into hair and make up very early, aside from the paler complexion and the contact lenses, he looked his normal gorgeous self as we made our way onto the set. I however looked terrible, I now had a sallow complexion and my eyes were bloodshot, I looked unhealthy though I wasn't sure how much of it was the make up, I was feeling pretty sick about what I was about to do

Being so pregnant I didn't have to work too long. After my scenes Edward had a few short scenes to do with Nessie, who was amazing, and every bit as professional as her father, the few lines she had she did flawlessly, I was totally in awe of them both and so damn proud, to have them in my life was extraordinary. I watched them from behind the camera it was such a joy to see them working together in this way. The first week on set was all about trying to make some sort of routine, it was impossible of course, but we did our best to share our time off set with Masen. Nessie was harder but some how we managed. Esme and Carlisle had left and headed back to the UK to sort there own things out after Nessie's party. We would have to stay in the States for the birth of the twins because I refused to leave Edward, not that he would have given me a choice, there was no way that he would risk missing the birth of the twins, not for anything.

As the weeks passed and Nessie became more accustomed to working, things were going very well, but at the same time I was having a real struggle, I think all bones in my body were taking it in turns to ache. There seemed to be one problem after another, and I was getting painfully big, I didn't think my body would stretch any more without bursting, I was constantly oiling my skin in the hope of avoiding stretch marks all over me.

~0~

I knew something was going on, everyone was being secretive, and I could always tell when Jasper was hiding something from me. Everyone had been missing for hours and Jasper was trying, in vein to get me to put on a dress he said Alice wanted me to wear, something was going on.

"You aren't going to tell me what's going on?" I asked, knowing the answer, though with a little coaxing I was sure I could get it out of him.

"Nope, now just put the dress on and get a move on." he said looking at his watch for the hundredth time in as many seconds.

"Fine, then I'm not getting dressed up." I said.

"Bella just do as you are god damn told for once in your life." he yelled at me, I gasped in shock, this was so unlike him, he was never like this.

"Oh fuck." I said grasping his arm, and doubling over in agony.

"Bella!" he yelled panicked, he helped me over to the bed.

"Where's Edward, I need Edward." I growled, "Shit, shit, shit." I said as my waters broke.

Jasper pulled out his phone and started calling. "Fuck." he said, then tried to call someone else. "Fuck." he said again, starting to get frustrated, "Urrggh, everyone has their cell's off." he groaned.

"Keep trying." I yelled at him. "Where is he?"

"Down stairs." he replied.

"Then call the front desk and get a message to him, I need him here." I said.

"But."

"Now." I growled at him through gritted teeth.

Jasper used the hotel room phone and got a message to the manager.

"He's going to get a message through to Edward now." Jaz said grabbing my hand, better fucking hurry, I can't watch you go through this, not again." he said, as another pain ripped through me and I almost crushed the bones in his hand.

"Keep trying his phone." I said, my voice gravely and dry from growling so much. "where is he?" I cried. What was taking him so long? It seemed to be taking forever, another contraction and I actually screamed.

Suddenly after what had felt like forever Edward came rushing through the door.

"Oh thank fuck for that." Jasper gasped when he saw him. "Everyone has their cell's turned off." he said annoyed.

"Bella, baby." Edward said grabbing my hand, "We need to get you out of here." he said.

"Its too late for that, an ambulance won't get here in time." I said before I cried out again, squeezing his hand. Carlisle walked in calmly and totally took change of the situation.

"Are you sure you're okay with my dad doing this Bella?" Edward asked whilst Carlisle sent Alice and Jasper out of the room with the kids.

"I don't care if you march a parade through here, just get them out." I growled at him. Once the pain subsided I calmed down a little. "I'm sorry... I spoiled all your plans." I said and a tear ran down my face, he was wearing a tux, Carlisle was too, and Nessie and Masen were all dressed up, had he arranged our wedding? Oh crap, I guess the twins wanted to take part too.

Edward kissed away my tears as Esme came running into the bedroom and took hold of my other hand. "Emmett, go ahead." Edward said turning to look at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett shrieked like a girl, the shock and disgust on his face was funny.

"The wedding stuff... do it now." Edward instructed.

"WHAT?" the word echoed around the room, including from me, was he kidding me, hello I'm about to give birth to twins here.

"Do it now... and hurry it along, I want to be married before they arrive." he said as Emmett burst into his speech, speed talking I could hardly hear him.

"I can see the head, haha another red head." Carlisle said from between my legs, as I tried to breathe through the pain, it was a good distraction from seeing my about to be father in law between my legs, urgh, I turned to look at Edward instead.

"I think you might want to talk a little faster Emmett, or you are not going to get it done before they get here." Esme encouraged.

"Rose, the rings... there in my jacket pocket." Carlisle said when Emmett asked for them, I released Esme's hand and then Edward's long enough for us to put on our rings, before grabbing their hands and pushing again.

"Do you Edward, take Bella to be..."

"I do." he interrupted.

"And do you Bella..."

"Uuurrggghhhh! I do." I hissed through clenched teeth, stupid damn question.

"I need you to stop pushing Bella, pant now." Carlisle said, Edward lent over to kiss my forehead, 'pant' was this really happening to me? 'pant' how utterly ridiculous, 'pant' I know its supposed to be the happiest day of your life, 'pant' the day you get married, 'pant' and the day you give birth, 'pant' BUT NOT AT THE SAME TIME! 'pant' I'm actually getting married under duress. 'pant' Do I sign to say I am of sound mind? 'pant' hahaha mind rhymes with bind, and find, yes find... my mind, 'pant' as I am bind in the mind that I can not find before I've signed, 'pant' um hello I'm clearly off my head here, 'pant' and I already said I do, do do. Hehehe 'pant'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Emmett muttered, stopping my brain on it fast track to melt down.

"One more big push, now Bella." Carlisle instructed. And with that Seth shot out onto the bed. Okay one down, though I was so tired I wasn't sure I could do all that again.

I didn't get to hold Seth for long, which I was more than a little annoyed at but round two was crowning. I really was exhausted, and now. Twenty minutes later and Leah was born, another red head, they were not quite identical, but looked very similar, and my mind melt down was almost complete.

I Watched Edward when he finally got to hold our newborns it was wonderful, his face was alight with joy, they were like miniature versions of him, just like Nessie, I wanted to hold them myself but I could not bring myself to take this moment from him, he had missed all of this with the other two. Even in my melt down state I could see the love and happiness on Esme's face too, but I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. Not much later the ambulance men arrived and started checking me over before they took Leah and Seth from Edward.

Everything was perfectly fine with both the twins, they were healthy and strong, despite being almost eight weeks early, the hospital insisted on keeping us in overnight for observation but we were allowed to come back to the hotel the next day. As I had not been at the hospital to give birth I didn't get the sterilization I'd hoped for, and despite Edward's protests I booked myself in to have it done in six weeks time, figured six weeks was long enough to feed the twins. I had to assure Edward that I wouldn't want him anywhere near my girlie parts before then, he started to sulk so I reassured him that I would be more than happy to suck his cock in the mean time, his answering smile was brilliant.

~0~

So its been a year now since the twins were born, they are a real handful, but between friends and family we coped. We are having a small party for the twins, though, that's more for Nessie, she had a bigger party and wanted to do this for her brother and sister, it also serves as our anniversary party but we had a ceremony after six months of marriage to renew our vows in a proper church, so that was now our official wedding anniversary. Filming has been finished for a few months now, and we have no work lined up for a few more months so we can spend more time altogether. We have finally bought a house in the UK, and mom and dad live with us, along with Emmett, Rose Jaz and Alice. Tylor is in the middle of moving in too, we had to assure him that his new wife and kid would be part of the family, but he knows I couldn't cope without him, he was more of a big brother, so protective and not just because I pay him to be, he's been a part of my family for too long, he knows how much I care about him.

I know that Edward is not looking forward to being back at work, he will be in Italy, and I will be working in LA, not sure how we're going to cope with the separation. He had a photo shoot on his own last month, he was only away for twenty four hours and it nearly killed us both. Things are worse for him now I am back to being fit he's still insatiable, its just one of the hundreds of reasons I love him so much.

~0~

Its the promotional tour for the movie, and Edward is due back here in the States to start the tour, he hasn't seen kids for months, or me for weeks, well not since I flew out to spend a dirty weekend with him, I just couldn't go another day without being in his arms, and damn that was one weekend I will never forget. He will be here soon with Nessie and myself, we'll be together for the next two months on tour for promotions then for the premiers, Masen, Seth and Leah are still in LA, but Em and Rose will bringing them to us in a few days. I have to say that I've never looked forward to interviews before, but doing them with Edward and Nessie is going to be so different, we have been over some of the personal questions that we are expecting to come up, but neither of us are worried about them, Nessie will be the main focus, and she demands the centre of attention where ever she is.

Edward text me to say he was just leaving the airport so I jumped in the shower after sending Nessie shopping with Alice. I heard a knock at the door and opened it immediately I was standing there in nothing but a towel, I watched as his eyes widen and he grabbed a hold of me as he drop his luggage and slam the door shut with his foot.

"Well hello beautiful." Edward said before he kissed my lips and pulled me close. "Where's Ness?" he whisper against my lips.

"Shopping with Alice." I whispers back with a smirk, A groan made its way up from deep within his chest as he lifted me up, causing the towel to fall off, I wrapped myself around him, as he went all caveman on me and carried me over to the sofa. He sit with me straddling him, I reached for the fastening on his jeans as he pulled off his jumper and t-shirt, I gazed at his chest and I couldn't help but lick my lips, his sculpted chest all sweaty and beautiful, the smattering of hair on his chest calling my finger to it, but first my hands slide around his hips inside his jeans and he lifted off the sofa so that I could push them down, I watched as his erection springs free and my god I wanted that inside of me. I licked my lips at the sight of his cock and he slide his fingers between legs and circle my clit, making my head roll back. My hips buck against his hand, wanting more, much more. He lifted me up slightly and I was moaning his name as I slide down onto him. It felt like such a long time since we had been joined this way, but with four kids you have to make the most of every free second you had.

He pull me against him and thrust his tongue into my mouth, as he pounded into me, again and again, my moans of pleasure, getting porn star worthy as I tighten around his cock, he exploded inside of me moments later. I fall against him and he wrap his arms around me, I really had missed him, it was almost like I couldn't breathe properly when he wasn't here, I was useless without him.

~0~

It's the first of the premiers tonight and Edward climbed out of the limo first with Nessie as the thousands of fans scream his name. Nessie wraps her arms around his neck and he rubbed her back soothingly, whispering to her as Tylor and Emmett come to stand either side of them. Edward extended his hand back into the limo to me, as I climb out the fans voices become decidedly louder and much more masculine its scary. We make our way slowly along the red carpet, camera's flashing and voices calling from every direction. Edward keeping his arm wrapped around me, we smile and wave to the fans Nessie making us so proud with the way she copes with all this noise and flashing lights, we signed pictures for the fans, Tylor hanging on to Nessie out of harms way.

Ten years later...

We now have a teenage daughter, a red headed, teenage daughter, a gorgeous mostly spoilt princess, who worked more now than any of us. She could be a handful but it was just her way of coping with the hassle of her life, she was doing amazingly and I was so proud, and tried my best to keep her grounded. Edward was your typical over protective father, and he hated the idea of his baby girl growing up, she was stunning and fast becoming one of the top pin-ups.

I had taken to doing much more choreography and stunt coordinating these days, ten years on the bones in the stunt world, takes it toll eventually, I stayed in shape and do demonstrations but not much stunt work at all these days. Edward had gotten into directing which he really enjoys, and we do our best to work together whenever possible. Otherwise one or the other of us had to travel with Nessie, who is working almost constantly.

Masen was all about music, he plays several instruments, and had already written the music for the school plays, and is set to do great things with his music, he often goes to work with his dad when he's working in the studio choosing the music for his movies. Masen knows everything there is to know about it having been bought up in the editing room, where the music's added. He has a constant flow of girls following him around, he is very attractive like his dad and has already broken a few hearts.

Seth, though only eleven was a computer genius, he spends all his time working on the graphics programmes in the studio with his dad, he has learned from the best in the business and we have great hopes for his future in the business too. If it wasn't for the fact that we have a studio at home I'd never see any of my boys.

Leah is the only one not taken by anything remotely movie related, once she had met her first wolf at the age of four, she fell in love with everything about them, and is determined to have her own pack by the time she is twelve. We have taken her to meet packs, and took her to Alaska to see them in the wild, but it wasn't enough for her, she knows what she wants and she will probably have a rescue centre for wolves set up at home before she's sixteen, that was her dream, I always encouraged my kids to follow their hearts, we could afford for them to do what they really wanted, I saw no reason why Leah should be any different just because her dreams were a little different from the others..

We lived in the States almost permanently now, we have a ranch with a studio attached. Jasper and Alice are married with three kids and live not far from us. Mom and dad still lived in the UK but moved into a smaller place. We don't see them too often but we do make an effort to get together at least for the kids birthdays and Christmas. Rose and Emmett were also married and living LA with their two kids, they always came to us when mom and dad are here, and it's great to see them and have all the family together, life is good for all of us, and although I would not have believed it possible I am happier than ever. I am still head over heels in love with my gorgeous husband and enjoying my life to the full.

**A/N Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed the ride. Now on to the next exciting adventure :D**


End file.
